Foxy Lady
by Nami ABC
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando Edward conoce a una hermosa mujer? ¿Que pasa si esa mujer es la novia de su hermano?.¿Y si se enamora de esa mujer? Rosalie Hale, fria, dificil, hermosa, fascinante, pero incapaz de decir 'Te amo' Non-Canon U/A Em&R&Ed Humanos
1. Foxy Lady

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la saga de Twilight de la autora S. Meyer

**Disfruten de este primer capitulo de mi nueva historia, estoy segura que los atrapará. Es mi segundo Fic.**

I. Foxy Lady

Un día antes de que Edward regresara a Seattle, se encontraba en Los Ángeles en busca de algo de diversión, que por supuesto seria efímera. Durante los últimos cuatro meses, sus noches de diversión nunca estaban exentas de encuentros fortuitos y pasionales. Esta noche no iba a ser la excepción. El apellido familiar le otorgaba ciertos privilegios que cualquier persona querría: Era un Cullen. Había sido educado en los mejores colegios, estudió en Europa, en donde también los Cullen tenían sus vacaciones familiares. Ahora a los 26 años tenía un auto de lujo, vivía en una zona exclusiva, y su familia era dueña de una de las corporaciones más importantes y rentables del país. Eran parte de la Elite.

* * *

El Mercedes Benz se estacionó en la entrada de la casa. El chofer bajó para cargar las maletas, y Carlisle descendió del auto negro. Todo ocurrió al mismo tiempo. Esme lo esperaba ansiosa ya hace unas horas, el vuelo privado se retrasó un par de horas, pero su esposo ya estaba de vuelta en Forks.

- Mi amor – dijo el. Y besó su frente. Ella lo abrazó.

- Vamos adentro, aquí hace frio. – dijo ella tiernamente.

- ¿Y los chicos?- Una mujer de baja estatura y cabellos negros se le aproximó.

- Papa, por fin llegaste. – lo abrazó.

- Alice, te extrañé. – Llenaba de protectores besos su frente.

- No es para tanto, te fuiste hace solo seis días.

- Papa. – dijo Emmett, mientras descendía las escaleras y colocaba su iPhone en su bolsillo derecho. Ocurrió otro abrazo fraternal.

- ¿Y donde esta Edward?

- Está trabajando en Los Ángeles, cariño. – dijo Esme.

- ¿Fotografiando en Los Ángeles? Un trabajo muy serio, sin duda… - dijo Carlisle sarcásticamente. El y Edward habían discutido varias veces el tema, pero acordaron que mientras el se responsabilice también de la parte de finanzas de la empresa, Carlisle vería con buenos ojos la afición de Edward por la fotografía. – Supongo que tu hermano vendrá mañana, no es asi? Emmett

- He hablado con el ayer. Pero no me aseguró nada. Déjame hablar con el, papá.

- Amor he preparado algo que te va a gustar y está en la cocina. – dijo suavemente Esme. Carlisle se aflojó la corbata y la siguió hasta la cocina. Alice se tiró sobre el sofá de cuero negro.

- Emmett llama de una vez a Edward. No creo que a estas horas siga fotografiando. Sabe el diablo con que mujer se este revolcando. – Emmett sacudió la cabeza, desaprobando el comentario de su hermana, aun así le hizo caso.

* * *

Jacob, su gran amigo tan rico como el, heredero de un imperio de las telecomunicaciones, compañero de fiestas, iría con él a hurgar entre la noche, que prometía ser salvaje. Se conocían desde que eran infantes, ambos coincidían y se parecían. Crecieron en familias adineradas, con las presiones familiares, tuvieron una adolescencia conflictiva, en la cual conocieron el alcohol, algunas drogas y por supuesto el sexo, aunque no así el amor. Ambos extremadamente atractivos y esta noche sería su noche, como lo habían sido todas las demás anteriores.

Veía su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, y sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo.

- Emmett, hola - Contestó el teléfono

- Edward por fin te ubico, ¿Dónde estas?

- Llegando a un club. - Tenia acceso a cualquier club sin siquiera hacer cola.

- Era de esperarse. – Emmett sonrió - hermano mañana vienes verdad?

- En serio, sigues con esa idea?

- Quiero que ustedes la conozcan, ella es…

- Se lo que vas a decir 'perfecta'. – A Edward se le hacia tan imposible creer esa palabra, para el, nadie era quien parecía, también hace cuatro meses aprendió a desconfiar de todo aquel que lo rodeaba. Nunca más sería tan ciego como antes. – Emmett, te digo algo, me da mucha pereza manejar 18 horas hasta Seattle.

- Vamos Edward, si a ti te encanta la velocidad, además se que quieres hacerlo con tu nuevo Maserati. – Edward sonrió al comentario de su hermano. Su nuevo auto si era 'perfecto'. Mas ahora estaba sentado de copiloto en el auto de su amigo Jacob. – Tienes algo de razón, conducir 18 horas es agotador. Papa ya llegó a Seattle, y el jet privado esta disponible.

- ¿Carlisle llegó?

- Si, hoy en la noche, hace un momento.

- ¿Y la duende?

- Alice esta demasiado emocionada por conocerla, toda la familia lo esta, y por supuesto yo estoy muy entusiasmado con presentársela. Esme se encargará personalmente de la comida. – Edward y Jacob se encontraban a solo una cuadra del club, y ya se escuchaba la música.

- Oye Em, ya estoy llegando, supongo que iré mañana.

- Ok, no me falles.

- Adiós. –

- Saludos de la duende. Adiós Eddie. Usa protección, eh!– dijo con voz un poco juguetona. Edward se disgustó por el apelativo, pero inmediatamente rió por la broma.

Edward miró algo serio hacia la ventana, su seño reflejaba preocupación. Jacob preguntó un poco después:

- ¿Qué tal está Emmett? –con sincero interés.

- Esta demente. – Jacob rió ante tal respuesta.

- ¿Por qué?

- Esta enamorado, y quiere presentarnos a su novia, mañana por la noche en una cena familiar.

- Waoo, entonces va en serio. – abrió los ojos.

- Eso me temo, debe ser otra oportunista.

- Todavía quedan mujeres respetables en el país, Edward. – Jacob conocía la historia de Edward y comprendía que temiera a que su hermano le pasara como le ocurrió a él.

Ambos bajaron de la camioneta plateada de Jacob, quien a su vez le dio al empleado las llaves para que estacionara su última adquisición. Cuando se enteró que Edward cambió su Volvo por un Maserati, decidió no quedarse atrás y comprarse un Audi Cross Coupe Quatro. Los privilegios de tener una tarjeta sin límites.

* * *

Tenia una confianza maldita, pues sabía que era asediado por las mujeres que lo observaban desde la entrada. Una y otra mirada lasciva, y daba una que otra sonrisa torcida. Reconocía a una y otra que ya habían pasado por su cama. Pero el quería algo especial para esa noche. Jacob tomó su propio camino, pero se reunirían luego para presentarse a sus conquistas.

La luna llena de color marfil y las miles de estrellas adornaban la noche, que por cierto era bella y hasta cálida. Por eso ella llevaba un polo sin mangas, que dejaban al desnudo sus hombros y su cuello largo. Su belleza bordeaba la perfección: Ojos grandes e infinitamente azules, pómulos altos y firmes, nariz fina y recta y cabellos dorados, un cuerpo esbelto. Tenía un pantalón de latex negro pegado al cuerpo. Nadie se resistía jamás a ella, la miraban y admiraban, la observan y desean.

El no sería la excepción a la regla, la vio entrar el cabello suelto, rebelde, mirada arrogante, mirada intensa y azul, actitud de diosa. Ella sería la única para él, esa noche. Su objetivo de la noche. Quiso acercarse, pero temió que fuera algo precipitado para abordarla. Ella era especial, de lejos la persona físicamente más perfecta que él había conocido. Ella se acercó a la barra imponiendo e intimidando con su presencia. Edward tomó unos tragos y hubo de esperar que ella hiciera lo mismo. Con su maldita y torcida sonrisa en la cara, se le aproximo confiado y decidido. Al parecer ella no se percató de su presencia o si, pero la ignoró. Ella flirteaba con el bartender, una sonrisa corta , peo extendida, disimulaba muy bien ignorarlo, se sentó a su lado. Ella parecía feliz y un poco pasada de copas. Edward no esperó y cuando captó su mirada, fue directo.

- ¿Tu Nombre? – ella volteó al escuchar su voz perfecta y masculina.

- ¿Importa? – dijo casi inmediatamente, el solo sonrió – el anonimato hace todo aun mas interesante.- Edward prestó inusual atención a sus labios cuando ella pronunció _interesante_. Eran delicados, voluptuosos y seguramente, pensó el, _voraces_. Ella pasó una mano por su cabello. El no apartó ni un instante la vista de ella, su belleza era adictiva. Solo una palabra de su boca, había causado un gran impacto en el. Ella no tenía la intención de ser seductora, ella fue solamente ella. Le sonrió y le lanzó una mirada azul.

- Asi que ¿te crees dificil? – pronunció Edward.

- Soy difícil. – estaba sorprendido ante esta mujer de carácter y actitud imponente. Pero no se iba a rendir.

- Dos shots de tequila.- pidió el. Ella se había volteado y miraba a la pista de baile apoyando sus codos en la barra, una pose muy sensual. El la miró a los ojos y el tequila llegó.

- No me gusta el tequila –dijo ella casi sin verlo a los ojos.

- ¿Puedo saber que te gusta? – lo agarró del brazo y lo acercó a ella, lo arrastró hacia donde todos bailaban. Edward pudo entender a lo que se refería. Lo volvia loco con sus movimientos y sentía tocar el cielo al estar tan cerca de ella.

Ella tenia sus manos fijas en su cuello y el sus manos sobre sus caderas. La música la hacia contornearse y disfrutaba cada segundo. Bailaron muy de cerca, ella esquivó varias veces su rostro, aunque aun así, no alejaba su boca de la de el. Se hacia desear y seducir, Edward sentía su tibio aliento. Una vez mas intentó besarla, ella se echó para atrás riéndose. Edward quedó algo desconcertado por su reacción, y luego recobró su postura. ¿Quien se negaba a besarlo? Eso jamás pasó en toda su vida. Sin dudas ella era difícil.

- Tengo novio – le dijo al oído, casi en un jadeo. El se sorprendió, pero no quiso renunciar al momento.

- ¿Y? ¿Eso importa?- se atrevió a decir el. Sus bocas se juntaron al compas de la música, ella desordenaba aun mas su cabello, y el la acercaba más a su cuerpo, el quiso besar su cuello y así lo hizo, en un caminillo húmedo encima de blanca piel. Ella retomó su boca, exhortos en su nube, mezclaron sus lenguas. Pero ella se separó.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo él.

- Nada – el la tomó de la mano y Se condujeron a través de la gente, la guio a una salita VIP más tranquila y espaciosa, lujosa y sutilmente iluminada. llegaron y se sentaron, aislados un poco del bullicio. El la besó con mas tranquilad y sosego, era como una adicción quería mas y mas, como si nunca hubiera experimentado un beso. Acariciaba su cuello y brazos, seguían absortos en su propia nube. se separaron un momento. Ella tenía la mirada perdida.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – ella sonrió. Se recostó en su pecho, y el la vio caer dormida como un ángel. Acariciaba su rostro, suave y blanco. Era un hechizo, quería tenerla consigo, estaba hipnotizado por su belleza. Ella se sentía protegida y segura. - ¿me esperas un momento? Debo buscar un amigo y vuelvo, dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa de mármol, y salió.

Al volver ella se había ido. Solo dejó agendado en su Blackberry:

R - 997659011

**Bueno eso fue, que les pareció? Dejen review, ya me falta poco para tener el segundo capitulo completo. Sugerencias y reviews. Ya saben Reviews son Previews; es decir a mas comentarios les adelantare como sigue la historia.**


	2. Creo que ya nos conocemos

**Este es el segundo capítulo, he actualizado lo más rápido posible. Les quería comentar que este fic se llama Foxy Lady, por la canción del mismo nombre de Jimi Hendrix, es muy buena, se las recomiendo. Disfruten el capitulo.**

II. Creo que ya nos conocemos

Rosalie amaneció con dolor de cabeza, y sin poder pensar correctamente. Los rayos del sol se colaron por las persianas y chocaron contra sus ojos. El iPhone vibraba en su mesa de noche, alargó su brazo para alcanzarlo y se lo colocó en la oreja.

-Alo? – dijo ella con la voz ronca.

-Mi amor perdóname. Yo no debí, perdóname Rosalie. – dijo Emmett. Enseguida ella recordó lo que ocurrió el día anterior.

_Flashback_

_Sabado 9:57pm_

_-Emmett? Hola. – el le hizo prometer que lo llamaría a esa hora de la noche._

_-Rosalie, cariño. Aquí estoy que pasa. ¿Qué haces, amor?_

_-Acabo de ducharme, y me estoy arreglando._

_-¿Cuál es la razón?_

_-Te dije que voy a salir con amigas._

_-Amigas? Tus amigas no me dan mucha confianza, Rose_

_-Emmett, ¿que dices?_

_-Tu eres diferente a ellas, ellas son mas alocadas. No son buena influencia para ti, amor._

_-Emmett por favor ni siquiera las conoces bien. ¿a qué se debe todo esto? Explícate_

_-Mañana es la cena con mis padres recuerdas? Todo está listo, mi hermano también estará aquí, hace un momento hablé con el. Rose, solo pienso que no debes salir con ellas._

_-Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. _

_-Claro que si rose. No me parece que salgas hoy en la noche. ¿Qué pasa si algún hombre te intenta…? – no supo como continuar la oración. - No me gusta cómo te miran cuando salimos a algún lado._

_-Tus celos son estúpidos._

_-Lo mejor será que te quedes en tu casa, Rose._

_-Emmett no me gustan tus prohibiciones._

_-Amor no son prohi… – ella lo interrumpió._

_-No estoy dispuesta a recibir órdenes desde otro estado del país. _

_-No quiero que salgas por ahí, Rose. Eres mi novia._

_-Estas actuando posesivamente. Sabes, no voy a escucharte mas, adiós. – colgó el teléfono._

_Fin del Flashback_

-No debí prohibirte salir. Rose estas ahí?

-Si, - con los ojos en la nada, y apenas oyendo lo que Emmett le decía.

-Escuchaste te estoy pidiendo perdón.

-Está bien. – ella estaba ida.

Lo recordó, relámpagos de imágenes azotaban su cabeza. No sabía quién era el. Su cabello cobrizo, sus ojos verdes, sus besos.

-Rose, discúlpame yo no debí hablar así de tus amigas. -

_Sus largos besos._

-Emmett te dije que todo está bien. En dos horas sale el jet a Seattle, me tengo que ir.-

_Despacios e incitantes._

-Rose te amo, eres fantástica.

_Provocativos pero suaves._

-Adiós Em.

-Hasta luego amor. Y discúlpame rose. – y cortó

Y ella se quedó en el silencio, lo interrumpió y musitó:

-Mierda. –

* * *

Rosalie eligió para la cena formal, un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, que la hacía ver de algún modo inocente. Usó un maquillaje ligero y el cabello ondeado. Alrededor del cuello, llevaba un fino pañuelo. Se veía muy elegante y esbelta. Estaba segura y confiada de que le agradaría a los Cullen, la noche no prevía ningún sobresalto. Emmett la cogía de la mano, ambos entrelazaron sus dedos. Se encontraban en el recibidor de la mansión Cullen, un amplio espacio de elegantes elementos: un candelabro de cristal, cortina de seda, una mesa de cedro redonda, sobre la cual yacían decenas de flores de color sobrio, y debajo una alfombra circular.

Carlisle, Esme y Alice esperaron ansiosamente que Emmett llegara con Rosalie, para poder por fin conocerla. Llegaron puntualmente.

-Rosalie, es un encantado de conocerte. Soy Carlisle Cullen. - le extendió la mano. Rosalie hizo lo mismo.

-Rosalie Hale, mucho gusto Sr. Cullen.

-Esta es mi esposa, Esme Cullen.

-Encantada de conocernos, Rosalie. – se acercó Esme.

-Igualmente, Sra Cullen.

-Dime Esme, por favor. – Dijo amablemente con la calidez que la caracterizaba.

-Rosalie Hale, mi hermano ha hablado demasiado de ti. – dijo una voz chillona, y emocionada. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó como si se conociesen. Rosalie se sorprendió, no eran sus formas de presentarse. Pero aun así agradeció la amabilidad. – Vamos a ser muy amigas, lo sé. – y guiñó un ojo. Rosalie sonrió ante tal comentario.

-Ella es mi hermanita Alice. No le hagas mucho caso está un poco enfermamente loca. – dijo Emmett acercándose al oído de Rosalie. Pero todos escucharon el comentario

-Hermana. Ya no soy tan pequeña. Y tampoco sufro de esquizofrenia, Em. – todos rieron al mismo tiempo.

-Pasemos todos al comedor, por favor. – dijo dulcemente Esme.

-Mamá, espera no estamos todos. – dijo Alice. – Edward aun no llega.

-Increíble que tu hermano sea tan impuntual en compromisos como este, que es importante para nuestra familia. Espero que no te moleste, Rosalie. – dijo Carlisle, siempre tan rígido en cuanto a modales.

-En lo absoluto. – dijo ella casi en un monosílabo.

-Aun así, pasemos todos al comedor. Seguramente Edward llegará antes de servirse la cena. – invitó Esme actuando de una manera conciliadora.

El comedor era un salón tan o más impecable que el recibidor. Una larga mesa en el centro. Una araña también de cristal italiano en el techo. Los asientos estaban tapizados de cuero crema, finamente revestido. Desde los grandes ventanales era posible observar a pesar de la oscuridad, el lago artificial de los Cullen, a lo lejos. Cada detalle en esa sala estaba finamente cuidado. Todos tomaron asiento comenzando por Rosalie que se sentó al costado de Emmett, al frente Esme y Alice y en la cabecera Carlisle.

-Rosalie, en nombre de mi familia, te quiero dar la bienvenida en esta familia. Esta será tu casa de ahora en adelante. Esperemos que te sientas a gusto siempre. – pronunció Carlisle, quien agarraba de la mano a su esposa Esme sobre la mesa. – pero quisiéramos que nos cuentes sobre ti, y lo que haces - Todos le prestaron atención a Rosalie.

-Soy modelo profesional. Me dedico a esto desde los 16 años, cuando una agencia me descubrió. Mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo, pero luego lo aceptó.

-¿A qué se dedica tu padre?

-Mi padre se dedica a la construcción de buques y barcos, maneja su empresa desde hace ya 30 años.

-Dueño de Hale S.A.C ¿verdad? – ella asintió - claro ha sido mi socio.

-¿Y tu madre? – preguntó Esme

-Murió cuando yo era una niña. – mencionó como si ya no le importase.

-Lo siento muchísimo – dijo Esme. –

-Ella era inglesa. De hecho, yo naci en Stratford, pero me crie y viví casi toda mi infancia en Seattle. En mi adolescencia nos mudamos a Los Ángeles. A pesar de que nunca me agradó por completo. Es por eso que a los 19, decidí que tenía que parar de modelar y viajar; y me fui a estudiar a Londres.

-¿Y que estudiaste? – dijo Alice.

-Comercio industrial. – dijo con cierta jactancia.

-Eso es exactamente lo que Edward estudió. – dijo Alice casi sorprendiéndose.

-Sin embargo, varias firmas insistieron para que volviera a modelar, yo me opuse, pero mi manager ya había firmado varios contratos. A pesar de que solo me faltaba relativamente poco para graduarme, tuve que dejar la universidad, y cumplir los contratos en Europa.

-Pero felizmente volviste a Estados Unidos, amor.

-Si, - le sonrió a Emmett antes de volverse a los otros Cullen. - viví un año en Nueva York. Pero mi hermano me convenció de ir a la costa oeste en Los Ángeles, y volví. – El relato de Rosalie causó muy buena impresión en los Sres. Cullen, ella sabía manejarse. No solo era bella sino inteligente y educada.

Alice sintió su celular vibrar. Era un mensaje de Edward. Se excusó y luego se paró para ir a recibir a Edward a la entrada de la casa. El recién descendía del vehículo, y un empleado se encargaba de las maletas.

-Siempre tarde. - moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado

-Hola duende. – la besó en la frente.

-Papa se molestará, es decir te matará

-¿Sabes que casi me mata? Su Jet.

-¿Turbulencias durante el vuelo? exagerado... Rosalie ya llegó

-¿Y donde esta ella? – sonrió de costado

-Todos estamos en el comedor, la cena ya comenzó hermanito. Asi que apurémonos.

* * *

El entró a la sala con una sonrisa y cierta indiferencia. Quedó en blanco cuando la vio de la mano de Emmett, calló, y no pensó en nada. Rosalie reconoció ese rostro, sintió un ligero pánico, y enmudeció. Lo miró a los ojos. Su corazón latia muy rápido. Pero no debía dejarse llevar por las emociones, debía actuar y dominar la situación, algo que hacia tan bien.

Hizo que su mirada penetrase sus ojos, el sintió frio y hasta temor. Ese intenso azul que hieren y matan, se fue desviando hasta posarse en la cara de Emmett. Y se volvió rígida, pero iluminada. Volvió a mirarlo. Levantó ligeramente la quijada, sus ojos cargaban ira y desprecio, esbozó una pequeña y amenazante sonrisa, que escondían superioridad y arrogancia.

**Edward PoV**

Alli estaba ella: Impactante, bella; aunque admirarla seguramente solo aumentaría su vanidad.

A esto era lo que temía.

Llevaba los labios al natural, y los ojos encendidos por la codicia. Yo ya conozco este tipo de mujeres, oportunistas y materialistas, se provechan de tus sentimientos y ambicionan lo que tienes. Pero no dejaré que eso le pase a mi hermano.

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció? Díganme sus impresiones, recomendaciones, todo. Dejen REVIEWS. Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, ya tengo bastante avanzado el siguiente capitulo, pero tengo que pulirlo. Pero les dejo un adelanto para que se queden con las ganas jeje.**

-Jamás pensé volver a encontrarte, es una coincidencia muy desafortunada.

-¿Por qué tuviste que engañar a mi hermano?

-Me encanta tu cinismo. Ambos engañamos a Emmett.

**DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS **


	3. La mujer de mi hermano

**Este es el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste mucho. A mí también me gusta mucho esta pareja, prefiero a Rosalie que a Bella, por eso es la protagonista de esta historia.**

**Bueno disfrútenlo!**

III.

_El entró a la sala con una sonrisa y cierta indiferencia. Quedó en blanco cuando la vio de la mano de Emmett, calló, y no pensó en nada. Rosalie reconoció ese rostro, sintió un ligero pánico, y enmudeció. Lo miró a los ojos. Su corazón latía muy rápido. Pero no debía dejarse llevar por las emociones, debía actuar y dominar la situación, algo que hacia tan bien._

_**Edward PoV**_

"_Alli estaba ella: Impactante, bella; aunque admirarla seguramente solo aumentaría su vanidad. _

_A esto era lo que temía._

_Llevaba los labios al natural, y los ojos encendidos por la codicia. Yo ya conozco este tipo de mujeres, oportunistas y materialistas, se provechan de tus sentimientos y ambicionan lo que tienes. Pero no dejaré que eso le pase a mi hermano"._

Emmett fue el primero en retroceder la silla, levantarse para acercarse a su hermano menor y saludarlo con un fuerte abrazo. Edward aun se sentía confundido y aturdido debido a las circunstancias, y debido principalmente a la persona que se encontraba tres pasos más atrás de Emmett, con semblante suave, pero con la mirada clavándose en sus ojos. Su padre se aproximó y le palmeó la espalda, su madre estaba también detrás de él, animándolo a que se acerque a la novia de Emmett, y la salude por 'primera vez'. Y el no sabía qué hacer, si saludarla o acusarla, o ignorar la situación, y seguir con el juego de 'gusto en conocerte'. Optó por lo último, aunque su conciencia no le permitió decir: Es un gusto conocerte, frase que rozaba el cinismo. Sostuvieron mano por poco segundos, y ella le esquivó la mirada, y abrazó a Emmett, escondiéndose en su regazo. Emmett sonrió y le besó el cabello.

-Es mi Rosalie, hermano. – dijo Emmett con voz solemne, y orgullo.

Edward siguió mudo, callado, y la volvió a mirar, esperando que la figura de la bella mujer se desvaneciera y apareciera otra en su lugar, como un sueño. Pero no; ella seguía ahí, con mirada firme. La mujer que había besado, sentido, hace menos de un día. Rosalie tampoco pronunció palabra, intentaba inútilmente ignorar la situación pero le era imposible. Carlisle fue el siguiente en intervenir:

-Sentémonos a la mesa. – le indicó a Edward que tome asiento, y se sentó donde esta Alice, frente a Rosalie. Y su hermana se sentó al costado de ella. Comenzó así de nuevo una fila de preguntas hacia Rosalie, que la distraían de la aguda y afilada mirada de Edward. Luego prefirió no observarla más, y beber el champagne de su copa sobre la mesa.

-Recientemente decidí mudarme a Los Angeles donde vivo con mi hermano. Mi padre sigue viviendo aquí en Seattle. Así que ahora divido mi vida entre Los Ángeles y Seattle. – contó Rosalie

-Como tú, Edward.- dijo Alice irrumpiendo con su comentario en la aparente tranquilidad de Edward (pero coraje por dentro), no quería ser forzado a hablarle.

Quería otra copa más y otra más para evitarse el disgusto de dirigirle la palabra. La cena transcurrió entre muecas forzadas o simples interjecciones de Edward y copas de Champagne y vino de la cava privada de Carlisle, y una conversación fluida entre su familia y Rosalie quien omitió la presencia del hermano menor de Emmett, para hacerse más llevadera la cena.

Cuando concluyó la comida, Edward no podía soportar seguir en esa misma sala, cerca de la misma mujer. Necesitaba, sin embargo, encontrar una forma amable para retirarse, de manera corta y rápida, y lo más importante sin levantar suspicacias.

- Esme estuvo deliciosa la cena, me excuso debo hacer una llamada urgente y estoy agotado por el viaje. Hasta luego. – y la miró fugazmente, y salió de la sala.

La conversación siguió sin Edward, Rosalie sentía ahora un ambiente menos tenso, pero aun así sabía que intranquilidad la seguiría, se sentía condenada a la incertidumbre. Esme y Carlisle fueron los siguientes en excusarse:

- Nos retiramos, estás en tu casa Rosalie.-dijo Carlisle.

- Serás siempre bienvenida. – añadió Esme.

Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, pasaron a una sala más intima y pequeña con baja iluminación cuyos ventanales amplios y abiertos daban junto al jardín, donde Rosalie pudo prender un cigarrillo. Mientras Alice servía unos tragos. Levantó la copa y dijo:

- Por la nueva integrante de la familia. – ella sonrió al comentario débilmente. Emmett prefirió no beber alcohol. – Voy a llamar a Edward para celebrar a lo grande. – y se angustió ante tal comentario. Prendió otro cigarrillo.

-¿Que pasa mi amor? – dijo Emmett, Rosalie estaba algo inquieta, y tenía la mirada algo perdida.

- Nada.- Beso sus labios suavemente, en la terraza. Emmett intentó intensificar el beso, pero ella retrocedió. Colocó el cigarrillo de nuevo en sus labios.

-¿En serio no pasa nada, Rose?- y ella negó con la cabeza. -Papa y yo debemos arreglar algunas cosas de trabajo en el despacho.

-Voy contigo.- no queria quedarse a solas con Alice y menos aun Edward.

-No es necesario, amor. Esperame, aquí.

-Claro. – dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos. Emmett le cogio del rostro, y le dio un beso en la frente. Aun desconcertada, por los caprichos del destino.

Emmett salió de la salita, y ella se quitó el pañuelo del cuello, salió al jardín a caminar y pisó el cigarrillo. Sintió de pronto que alguien la jaló fuertemente del brazo, haciéndola voltear y encontrándose con sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Rosalie se exaltó

-¿Qué que me pasa? No eres nada inocente. Sabes a lo que me refiero, sabes lo que me pasa. Tenemos que hablar.

- Jamás pensé volver a encontrarte, es una coincidencia muy desafortunada.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que engañar a mi hermano?

- Me encanta tu cinismo. Ambos engañamos a Emmett.

- Pero yo no sabía que la bendita Rosalie eras tú.

- Edward, yo te advertí que tenía novio y no lo pensaste y me besaste.

- Baja la voz, nos pueden oír.

- Si, no son las mejores circunstancias para hablar. Ya acabamos.

- No, no acabamos. Deja a mi hermano.

- ¿Dejar a Emmett? Es una locura mencionarlo. – se formó una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Qué necesitas dinero? ¿Un hombre rico que te mantenga, que pague tus caprichos y vanidades? Porque, no tengo duda, eres de esa clase de mujer.

- Me ofende lo que dices. Soy de la clase de mujer que quiere aprovechar su juventud y vivir la vida. Soy una mujer hermosa y joven. Emmett me gusta, por eso estoy con el. Y su dinero, no puedo negar que esa parte de él también me atrae.- diciéndoselo para provocar a Edward.

- El no te merece. Lo engañaste.

-Lo engañé contigo.- levantando la ceja izquierda al mismo tiempo.- Vuelves a lo mismo, la única victima es el, no tu.-y sus palabras eran contundentes.

-¿Y con cuantos mas has hecho lo mismo? ¿A cuantos mas te les has ofrecido? – ella le estampó una cachetada en la mejilla derecha.

- No te permito que insinúes estupideces sobre mi. –levantó la voz. Edward fue consciente del juicio tan severo que hizo sobre Rosalie, su orgullo no le permitió retractarse ante ella, aun asi decidió seguir con la discusión.

- Mi hermano merece una mejor mujer, una pareja donde haya amor.

- El me ama, y somos felices juntos.

- Pero tu no a el. – contestó casi inmediatamente, y con furia en los ojos.

- Ya te dije el me gusta y mucho. Disfruto estar con el.

- Si no lo dejas, seré yo el que le haga notar que clase de mujer tiene por novia.

- Eso sonó muy amenazante. – hizo énfasis en esta palabra. - Supongo que le contarás también de que manera estuviste involucrado. Pero piénsalo, ¿el te perdonaría?

- El entend… - ella lo interrumpió

- Nunca más podrías mirarlo a la cara. Sentirías vergüenza. ¿A que le tienes miedo Edward? ¿A qué se entere de todo?

- Temo a que tú le vayas hacer daño. Aunque nos conozcamos hace poco, conozco a las mujeres como tu y podría jurar que no le vas a ser fiel.

- Hagamos un trato. Yo callo, tu callas y nos olvidamos del asunto.

- …

- No dices nada.

- Conozco a mi hermano, no le voy a mentir.

- Bien, el que tenga el valor de decírselo antes, gana – retándolo.

- Si yo se lo digo antes, tú te sales de su vida y te alejas.- a Rosalie le pareció una salida justa. Sonrió ligeramente.

- Pero si yo le confieso lo que pasó…

- ¿Qué pasará?

- Ganaré de todas formas – sonriendo.

**Y cuéntenme que les parece, comentarios porfavor dejen muchos REVIEWS, solo asi podrá mejorar la historia. **

**Les dejo un adelanto, para que esperen con ansias:**

Ella es el amor de mi vida, Edward. Nunca antes ninguna mujer me tuvo así. No se que efecto tiene en mi.

Emmett somos jóvenes, salgamos, divirtámonos, conozcamos más mujeres.

Lo siento Eddie, yo ya estoy enamorado

Rosalie no es para ti, hay muchas otras que también te pueden hacer feliz hermano, se porqué te lo digo.

Hablas como si la conocieras. ¿Edward sabes algo de ella, que yo no sepa? –

**Bueno DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS**


	4. Conversaciones frustradas

**Hola, de nuevo que tal? Bueno aquí les llega el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, en el cual se introduce un poco del pasado de Edward, aunque no se centra en eso, sino en las reacciones de Edward luego de la cena.**

**Estoy feliz de actualizar, espero que les guste. LEANLO!**

IV.

Entró a su propia habitación golpeando la puerta al cerrar, por donde fuese quedaban rastros de su furia. Se sentó al borde de la cama, y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos sin saber que hacer exactamente. Se acercó al balcón y abrió bruscamente la puerta, respiraba fuertemente haciendo resonar sus respiros. Marcó su BlackBerry:

-Maldición, maldita sea; es ella.

-¿Edward? –dijo su amigo.

-Es ella Jacob, es ella

-¿De qué rayos me hablas?

-La novia de mi hermano es la misma mujer de la otra noche, la del club, con la que me- dudó en decirlo- besé.

-Te debes haber confundido, Edward, es imposible, estadísticamente hablando.

-No, estoy seguro es la misma, es una…

-¿La rubia?

-Si, es esa mujer y ella se dio cuenta, es tan descarada.

-Tranquilo, Edward y… ¿ya lo sabe tu hermano? – era el tema que quería evitar

-No, no no se lo he dicho. El no tiene ni idea.

-¿Y cuando se lo vas a decir? ¿O se lo vas a ocultar?

-Me mataría si se entera, me mataría si se entera que toque a su Rosalie.

-Tu hermano tiene buen gusto eh…

-Cállate, imbécil. No entiendes el problema en el que estoy metido: es mi hermano, y lo estoy engañando.

-Las mujeres son astutas, debe tener muy convencido a Emmett de que lo ama, así se bese con otros.

-Ese es el problema, no debo ser el único. ¿Con cuántos más debe haber ocurrido… – y ese pensamiento le dolió, más que la traición a su propio hermano.- lo mismo que conmigo?...

- Edward, debes decírselo.

- Mi hermano es extremadamente celoso me mataría, literalmente. Nuestra relación se quebraría para siempre. Lo menos que soporta en la tierra es la mentira, y la traición. Solo me queda convencer lo de que la deje.- Edward escuchó dos golpes llamando a la puerta- Espera alguien viene luego te llamo

-Claro hombre, adiós.

Edward tiró el BlackBerry a su cama. Su hermana entró en su habitación. El apenas sintió sus pasos, y su voz fue más un murmullo a lo lejos: el seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos e interrogantes.

-Edward, y que te pareció hermanito? –preguntó su hermana.

-… - no respondió.

-Edward te pregunté qué te pareció ¿Qué no me escuchas?

-Frívola, arribista.

-¿Frívola? Parece ser un poco vanidosa.

-Extremadamente vanidosa, Alice.

-Aunque muy bonita también, tengo que reconocer. – _Hermosa _pensó Edward. Y en seguida se arrepintió de haberlo pensado. – Tiene muy buen gusto para vestirse, ¿lo notaste? Y en eso nos parecemos. – dijo entusiasmada. – El no parecía escucharla. – Llamando a Edward a tierra. ¿Qué más dijiste sobre ella? Edward

-….

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Dios Santo responde…

-Me parece fría, arribista, vanidosa, superficial. ¿Quieres que siga?

-Yo creo que es directa, y nada hipócrita. ¿Arribista? Lo dudo su familia es una de las más ricas del estado. Ya veo que no te dejo ninguna impresión positiva. A mi me cayó muy bien, me parece perfecta para Emmett. – tras ese comentario Edward la miró y esperó que se retractara, pero no, ¿cómo podía ser ella perfecta para Emmett? No quería oír más su nombre.

-Alice, que necedad la tuya de seguir halando de ella.

-Te hablo de ella, porque la vamos a seguir viendo muy frecuentemente, y hasta quizás integre nuestra familia muy pronto.

-¿Quieres decir que... Emmett planea casarse con ella? Es absurdo, es joven para hacerlo.-descartó la posibilidad pero inmediatamente volvió a dudar, y temiendo preguntar dijo- ¿El te comentó algo?

-No me comentó nada, pero tú sabes hermanito que yo no me equivoco. Emmett esta enamoradísimo de Rosalie, y presiento una boda muy pronto.- dijo Alice, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

**Edward PoV**

Mi hermana siempre había tenido esos dotes de vidente. Yo podía detener todo con solo decirle a Emmett lo que pasó, ella cumpliría con alejarse de él. Y así se acabaría la ciega ilusión de Emmett, ese espejismo llamado Rosalie. No podía negar que tenía miedo de confesárselo, no podía romper sus ilusiones, probablemente me aborrecería luego de decírselo. Me acerqué a Emmett, ellos seguían en la terraza: ella lo sujetaba del cuello, y lo besaba salvajemente, estaba su regazo, Emmett se movía al compás de ella, y la sujetaba de la cadera. Lo arruiné todo, cuando ella abrió los ojos y me vio parado observándolo, enseguida, se atragantó y paró de besarlo. Emmett volteó a verme. Demasiado incomodo, no me sentía así desde la secundaria.

-Lo siento, yo… yo… - y no tenía ninguna excusa creíble – yo pasaba a la cocina.

Ella obviamente no me creyó, pero Emmett sonrió.

-Amor, voy a darme un baño si no te importa. –dijo ella.

-Anda Rose.- y se dirigió a la habitación de Emmett, donde pasarían la noche juntos, y ese pensamiento me torturó un poco. Ahí continuarían lo que estaban haciendo aquí. Se retiró sin antes maldecirme con los ojos. Me sentí desprotegido y vulnerable a sus miradas, pero no te tengo miedo, Rosalie Hale.

- La cocina no está por esta ala de la casa, Edward. – dijo mi hermano

-Ehh…- no sabía que decir.

-Si querías conversar con nosotros, y conocerla más, no hay problema, supongo que fue incomodo encontrarnos así.

-Si, la verdad.

-¿Y cómo la conociste?

- ¿No escuchaste la historia de la gasolinera durante la cena?

-Ah si claro- ¿de qué rayos me estaba hablando? ¿qué historia era esa? Tanto me perdí de la cena, o será que me perdí en su mirada, mis pensamientos en la cena giraban completamente en torno a ella, en cuanto la detestaba.

- Y… ¿la amas?- me dolió ver su cara iluminarse, y sonreír plenamente.

-Ella es el amor de mi vida, Edward. Nunca antes ninguna mujer me tuvo así. No se qué efecto tiene en mi. – habló con sinceridad, y brillo en los ojos.

-Emmett somos jóvenes aun. No tienes que anclarte a una persona. Salgamos, divirtámonos, conozcamos más mujeres.

-Lo siento Eddie, yo ya estoy enamorado. –y se evidenciaba en cada palabra que decía.

-Rosalie puede que no sea para ti, hay muchas otras que también te pueden hacer feliz hermano, se porqué te lo digo.- no pude retener ni callar mi opinión.

-Hablas como si la conocieras. Edward sabes algo de ella, que yo no sepa. – _Cobarde dile_ pensó Edward. "_Te empezaría a odiar"- _Lo dices por lo que te pasó con… mejor no recordarla.

-No, no es por eso. Pero… -algo cabizbajo.

Él la recordó inconscientemente y aunque no quería. El primer mes después de lo de Tanya, consumía alcohol y algunos estupefacientes con bastante frecuencia. Pero se dio cuenta que estaba en el camino de la autodestrucción. Luego decidió olvidarla, aunque sin éxito, con cualquier mujer, que por lo común utilizaba cada noche y desechaba al amanecer, o quizás antes.

-Edward?

-Si? – me perdí otra vez en mis pensamientos y mi hermano me trajo a la realidad.

-Entonces... Acaso… ¿no estas contento por mí? Ella es la mujer que tanto he buscado. – actué con paciencia, aunque me frustraba no poder convencerlo de lo contrario.

-Hermano, te quiero y quiero que seas feliz. – le palmeé la espalda.

-Edward ella es mi felicidad, lo que provoca en mi es… simplemente indescriptible. – era una felicidad malditamente dañina, lo terminaría lastimando, y yo lo sabía y no lo podía evitar.

-Me debe estar esperando – dijo Emmett me guiñó un ojo, haciéndome entender lo que pasaría. – voy a subir hermano. Subes? – negué con la cabeza y él se había ido. Mientras yo seguiría pensando en su novia, y fantaseando con sus besos, los que nunca más volveré a tener.

**Y que les parece? ****Criticas? DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Ideas y sugerencias tambien son aceptadas.**

**Les estaré muy agradecida, trataré de actualizar prontísimo :) Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia. **


	5. Destino

V.

**Hola, sé que me he retrasado un poco con este capítulo pero aquí esta, espero lo disfruten, es mi capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Está casi en su totalidad narrador por Edward. **

**Disfrútenlo mucho!**

* * *

**Edward PoV**

Desperté muy temprano, aunque en realidad nunca pude cerrar los ojos, y estuve medio despierto y medio dormido toda la madrugada. Sentí la necesidad de huir, de irme a Los Ángeles anónimamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni me atormentara con preguntas sobre mi partida; pues todos creía que me quedaría en Seattle para un día familiar. Sin embargo yo había decidido que no la vería más, por propio bien, y evitaría en lo posible estar cerca de ella. Pues cada vez que la veía, me encontraba con un conflicto interno: me sentía en la obligación de desterrarla de nuestras vidas, pero mi cuerpo me exigía recordar sus besos. Yo no era culpable de absolutamente nada, ella me sedujo con su conducta hipnótica y yo caí en su juego a causa del alcohol. Quizás yo no era totalmente inocente, debí auto controlarme, pero fallé. Esto hubiera quedado entre nosotros pero el hombre al que engañó es mi hermano, y me siento putamente mal, porque fallé y yo (casi) nunca falló.

El vuelo privado a Los Ángeles duró dos horas. Necesitaba de descansar había sido un fin de semana conflictivo e inesperado, invité a Jacob por unas copas en la noche en mi propio pent-house. "Ya estoy en LA, necesito hablar con alguien sobre ella. ¿Te pasas un rato a mi casa?" Y acordó en venir en la noche. Empecé a beber una copa antes de que Jacob llegara a mi casa.

Era mi obligación asistir los miércoles a las asambleas en el área comercial de la Cullen Corporation, en las que accionistas aburridos, mostraban balances, estadísticas, además yo viajaba para finiquitar acuerdos y alianzas mutuas con otras empresas. Es decir hacia el trabajo ligero, las relaciones sociales de nuestra compañía. Decliné el puesto de Director General de Finanzas, pues no disfrutaba de hacerme cargo de asuntos tan serios. Mi padre asumió que yo me ocuparía del cargo el año entrante y que solo necesitaba algo de experiencia es por eso que no presionó para que trabajara al cien por ciento en la compañía. Aunque en el fondo el siempre supo que yo detestaba los negocios de corbata y prefería ser un alma libre, un fotógrafo y en el fondo un artista. Cada mañana frente al espejo veía al hombre de en la de usar saco y camisa. Y yo no encajaba con la imagen con la que mi padre siempre quiso que yo proyecte, esa imagen del perfecto hombre de negocios. Pero, una vez más, yo no encajaba en ese modelo.

Esta semana sería relativamente tranquila laboralmente, solo me necesitaría para una reunión en la compañía, y tendría que hacer un viaje de 12 horas a Nueva York.

Jacob entró a mi departamento, siempre sonriendo. Me habló de su fin de semana mientras bebíamos unas cervezas. Y de pronto, sin que yo advirtiese me habló de ella. Y yo que estaba logrando difuminarla de mi cerebro.

-Estoy verdaderamente sorprendido, de que tú y ella se hayan vuelto a reencontrar. Sobre todo considerando en las circunstancias en las que la volviste a ver. Lo curioso es que tu y ella se hubieran conocido de todas maneras. Míralo de este modo, si no era por Emmett era por Jasper y sino por la noche en el bar. El hecho es que la conociste antes, que alteró tu relación con ella para bien o para mal. Sea como sea, la debías conocerla, como si…fuese tu destino.- yo nunca había creído en el destino, pero ahora veía más claro. La idea del destino iluminó mi mente, ¿era mi destino conocerla? ¿Porque la debería conocer? ¿Cuál era su misión en mi vida? ¿Como la cambiaria? De cierta forma había comenzado a trastocarla y trastornarla, hacerla caótica y confusa.

Jacob se fue media hora luego, y me dejó reflexionando este pensamiento.

Si estábamos destinados, entonces era el destino el que deseaba juntarnos y no podríamos repelernos, aunque quisiéramos; estábamos atraídos unidos por una fuerza mayor a la humana. Realmente quise creer en el argumento del destino, pero luego descubrí que mi lado más egoísta: usaba el pretexto del destino para justificar mi atracción por Rosalie. Y me sentía un bastardo… por obviar el hecho de que esa mujer es la novia de mi hermano como si no fuera un obstáculo entre ambos. Deseché la idea del destino fuera el responsable de mis actos, yo no era la víctima, yo era el victimario, el que engañaba a su hermano y a la vez mentía a su familia. Me sentí mierda.

_1:13am _

De ayer a hoy tampoco conseguí tener un sueño placentero, una vez más Hale estuvo rondando mi cabeza. Mañana tendría que ir al estudio de fotografías de la revista para organizar la nueva edición del próximo mes, la de colección pues seria de aniversario.

En la oficina de Vogue, yo era uno de los fotógrafos más reconocidos, no quiero caer en la vanidad, pero realmente yo era uno de los mejores fotógrafos de todo el país. Sentía pasión, por la fotografía y me consideraba un artista innato. Pero la gente no me daba créditos por ser un buen fotógrafo, ellos conocían al Edward que trabaja para la corporación, al hombre de saco negro y corbata. Me conocían al igual que mi familia porque era un Cullen. Yo ya no era Edward, era 'Cullen el codiciado soltero' para algunas revistas. El peso de mi apellido era tan grande que opacaba mi nombre. Pocos conocían al verdadero Edward no más de 10 personas en el mundo entero.

Cuando me llamaron para fotografiar en la revista, a primera instancia me negué, porque yo no consideraba nada artístico fotografiar maniquíes, ni vivir rodeado de frivolidades. Mi madre, a pesar de nuestra fortuna, nos crió en un hogar cálido, y nos enseñó a apreciar a los seres humanos por lo que son y no por lo que tienen. Debo admitir en que alguna vez caí en la estúpida idea de creer que por ser rico, debía rodearme de personas igual o más inmensamente ricas que mi familia. Aun así, acepté fotografiar para la revista, pues en esencia es la fotografía la pasión una me impulsa. Además el trabajo es ligero, y lo hago con placer, aunque aun me resisto a caer en frivolidades.

Hoy conocería a la nueva maniquí que fotografiaría para celebrar la edición de aniversario de la revista. El editor, dos personas más del equipo y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala de juntas, esperábamos a que llegara la modelo, de la nunca nos reveló el nombre.

Las enormes ventanas dejaban a la luz penetrar por todo el espacio, me concentré en clima luminoso. Y no me di cuenta que _ella ya estaba aquí_.

-La señorita Hale será la modelo de esta campaña es la contratación de Vogue.-dijo el editor. – Maldita sea, empecé a creer en el destino, y tenía la certeza de que este tenía algo en mi contra. No quise parecer sorprendido, ni menos fastidiado por la situación. Ella me ignoró, aunque estaba perfectamente consciente de mi presencia. Esquivó mi mirada, y sonreía cínicamente. De repente me miró acuchillándome y me sentí intimidado y le esquivé la vista.

-Rosalie es nueva en Los Ángeles, pero aun así muy experimentada modelo.

Poco a poco empecé a disimular que la conocía, y ella lo hacía tan bien. No me pude concentrar bien durante toda la junta, esta absorbido por la presencia de Rosalie, resoplé de frustración. Era tan difícil sobrellevar las circunstancias. Ella se veía contenta, radiante, su sonrisa triunfante me irritaba y ella lo sabía, y me sonreía intencionalmente.

* * *

**Narrador PoV**

Ella caminaba hasta su auto en el estacionamiento. El la siguió casi desesperadamente.

-Últimamente estas por todas partes, estás intentando arruinar mi vida? Apareces donde menos me lo espero. –dijo Edward exaltadamente.

-¿Disculpa? – ella no comprendía a totalidad su reacción.

-Estoy harto de tener que verte. Te pediría que dejes de importunar mi vida.

-Estas desarrollando cierto grado de paranoia. Yo no sabía que estarías aquí. Y de hecho no me importa que estés aquí. –dijo ella con paciencia y razón. El recordó su sonrisa cínica durante la reunión.

-¿Po que te propones joder mi vida? En serio. Y no puede ser que no te importe. Quisiera tener tu misma actitud de indiferencia hacia las cosas, pero no puedo. A veces me pregunto cómo haces – lo miró tan intrigado – para vivir tan descaradamente.

-No soy una descarada. Pensé que ya habías superado ese episodio, Edward, por favor. Lo que pasó fue producto del alcohol. Y no significó nada para mí.

-Yo sé, para mí tampoco. – no del todo convincente. Y en una reacción totalmente contradictoria y opuesta a lo imaginado ella…

- ¿Así? – lo sujeta del cuello y no lo besa.- no parece, no te soy indiferente.- El se separó, sabría que si seguía así, no podría resistir mas. Camino diez pasos, y ella sonreía triunfantemente. ¿Qué tipo de juego quería llevar Rosalie?

-Edward-dijo ella - no te atreviste aun. Estoy ganando esto. – maldición y él había olvidado la apuesta. Era un cobarde, no quería dañar a su hermano, aunque no lo admitiese jamás, definitivamente no quería sacar a Rosalie de sus vidas. Solo ella, llevaba a Edward al borde de un colapso mental, lo lograba confundir a tanta profundidad.

Y solo ella lograba estimular ese lado perverso, maléfico de él. De remover su ira. Estaba furioso, estoy furioso. Manejar a alta velocidad seria el perfecto desahogo. Pero el pensamiento de Rosalie era algo más fuerte que la adrenalina al conducir, no podía borrarla.

**Edward PoV**

Tiré con violencia la puerta de mi auto al entrar. En dos segundos aceleré a 100 kph y en 5 a 150kph. El maldito teléfono sonó incansablemente, sabía que era Alice por el insistente llamado, acabando toda mi paciencia de a pocos.

-Alice ¿que quieres? estoy conduciendo.- no estaba para nada de buen humor.

-Hola hermanito, te quería informar que este fin de semana estamos partiendo a Aspen, y tu vendrás con nosotros. ¿No te parece genial la idea que se me ocurrió? Nosotros, Emmett tu y yo, Rosalie y su hermano. Ya estoy organizando todo, va a ser genial, estoy con muchas ansias de partir ya. –típico de Alice organizar miles de cosas, sobre todo sin importancia.

- No Alice yo no voy a Aspen. Estoy muy ocupado. Y menos aún si va ella. – no debí decir lo último, pero no pude evitar el comentario. Pero traté de ser firme.

-Vamos Edward ¿qué te ha hecho? Dale una oportunidad, es muy buena onda. Además hace mucho que no vamos a Aspen.

-Ya te dije estoy ocupado, y no tengo tiempo.–dije tratando de sonar convincente.

-Edward sé que solo son excusas.

-Alice tengo dos trabajos, en la compañía y como fotógrafo por si no lo recuerdas.

-Bueno Sr ocupado, yo sé que usted tiene libre el fin de semana. Hablé con tu secretaria de la compañía y ya revise tu agenda. Es temporada de nieve en Aspen, quiero esquiar. Será fantástico. El motivo es aún mejor, vamos a conocer mejor a los Hale. Ella y su hermano ya accedieron, la vamos a pasar increíble en Aspen.

-Tú solo quieres conocer a su hermano, se bien que te interesa.- ella sabía que yo conocía a Jasper, que era un actor bastante famoso en la industria. Nuestra relación se basaba casi absolutamente en lo profesional, habíamos ido algunas veces a tomar unas copas en alguna barra de la ciudad, pero siempre estaba rodeado de seguridad, y de paparazis que lo asediaban, aunque el siempre actuaba con bastante tranquilidad y tolerancia hacia los molestos periodistas. De hecho nunca mencionó la existencia de ninguna hermana suya. El hecho que nuestros hermanos se conocieran, sin que nosotros hayamos intervenido, demostraba lo pequeño que era el mundo, y reforzaba la teoría de Jacob sobre el destino quiso que Rosalie Hale y yo nos conociéramos. Alice platónicamente se había enamorado de él a través de sus películas. Cuando se enteró que yo lo conocía, me obligó a que se lo presentara pero nunca lo hice, detesto jugar a Cupido. Pero Alice tenía ahora la excusa perfecta para conocerlo, y se saldría con la suya, como casi siempre.

-Sí, si podría ser. –admitió su interés- pero vas a ir entiendes, no hay razón para que no vayas. Es para conocernos todos.- mi hermana era realmente muy necia.

-Jasper es un compañero desde hace mucho, y sinceramente no me interesa seguir conociéndola.

-¡Vas o vas! No te queda otra. Rosalie no es como Tanya, quítate esa idea de la cabeza,… ¿es por eso que no te cae bien? – me quedé algo atónito, por qué tenía que decir su nombre, aun me molestaba que se hablara de Tanya, mi ex novia.-Entonces anda, no hay excusas adiós. –y cortó. Así Alice había sentenciado nuestro viaje a Aspen.

* * *

**Dejen recomendaciones, criticas, alabanzas o no. Bueno, este fue el quinto capítulo, el siguiente se desarrollara en Aspen, donde los Hale y Cullen vacacionarán. Se conocerá un poco más del pasado de los Cullen. Dejen Reviews pues me animan a continuar escribiendo.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Trataré de actualizar rápido. Hasta pronto.**


	6. Aspen

Este es el sexto capítulo de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten

VI.

**Edward PoV**

Yo no estaba muy emocionado con el viaje a Aspen, por el contrario odiaba la idea de hacer ese viaje. Sería otro fin de semana más rodeado de gente rica, en casas lujosas, abrumado por mujeres fáciles, quienes rogarían por un poco de mi atención. Tendría que soportar los intentos de Alice por emparejarme con alguna de sus amigas. Pocos sabían que yo disfrutaba la esencia de las cosas, las cosas simples de la vida, como observar un paisaje y retratarlo. Ese era uno de los aspectos positivos de este viaje, podría fotografiar la naturaleza, la nieve, la montaña, un árbol sin hojas, un paisaje de invierno, esas cosas simples que yo disfrutaba a plenitud.

Cerré mis ojos, y por primera vez la vi en mi memoria: alguna vez conocí a alguien cuya belleza se le acercara? Creo que jamás lo haría. Rosalie Hale apareció en mi mente sonriendo malévolamente, tan perfectamente bella. Ella también iría a Aspen. Empecé a calcular cuánto me costaría fingir delante de todos de disimular este aborrecimiento que sentía, que al mismo tiempo escondía algo aun peor: esta atracción infinita que me provocaba, esa necesidad de verla, esa obsesión que poco a poco se gestaba en mi ser. Tendría que _soportar_ a la novia de mi hermano, la perfecta señorita Hale, que con sus mentiras seguía engañando a todos, mentiras de las que yo era parte. Me había prometido intentar una vez más decírselo a Emmett, pero no pude, me odié un poco por ser tan cobarde, pero no puedo causarle un dolor tan grande, pues yo he experimentado el sinsabor de la traición.

Aspen, seria invierno, no solo por la gente tan superficial que vive en su burbuja, sino por la cercana presencia de Rosalie, y su mirada y comportamiento de hielo. Tendría que ir a Aspen para seguir fingiendo que nada pasa, que me agrada perfectamente, y que apruebo su relación, al menos lo intentaría.

* * *

Aterrizamos a las 4 de la tarde en el jet de Carlisle. Aspen estaba cubierto de blanco. Alice, Jasper y yo iríamos es una camioneta desde el aeropuerto hasta nuestra casa. Desde que se vieron por primera vez mi hermana y Jasper empecé a percibir un grado de simpatía entre ambos, que con el paso de las horas se haría complicidad.

Llegamos a la mansión y comenzamos a descender del vehículo.

- Edward – dijo mi hermana la duende. La mire rápidamente con una mirada desagradable.- ¿por qué me miras así? Yo no te obligue a venir… - se rió burlonamente luego de decirlo. – toma tus maletas.

- No me importan mis maletas. Que las lleve el empleado.

-Inclusive esta?- preguntó inocentemente. Ella sabía que esa maleta contenía mi equipo de fotografía.

-Toma aquí tienes. – me la aventó por los aires. La iba a matar no dejaba a absolutamente nadie que manipulara mi cámara fotográfica como cualquier cosa. Era el objeto más preciado que tenía, si bien cierto no era uno de los más costosos, tenía para mí un gran valor sentimental. Cogí la pequeña maleta azul oscuro que Alice tiró por los aires.

-Alice… como se te ocurre?

-Bueno no fue nada. Vamos entremos a la casa.

Cuando entre a la casa, nos vi a Tanya y a mí, recostados en el sofá. La última vez que vine fue hace 2 años con ella, quien me convenció de que la llevara a conocer nuestra mansión en Aspen. De hecho ella quería ofrecer una fiesta para 50 selectos invitados, y así lo hicimos: yo cumplí su capricho, una vez más.

Tanya siempre sintió haber nacido en el hogar equivocado. Toda su vida anheló pertenecer a la clase rica y llevar el estilo de vida de una millonaria, y despreciaba su origen. Yo la conocí como una simple instructora de gimnasio sin ninguna riqueza. Y me cautivó su belleza, y astucia. Se metió en mí, y pronto en mi piel.

Nos mudamos a mi Pent-house. Pronto se convirtió en mi novia, compañera y amante en la mujer a la que colmaba de regalos y caprichos, lujos y joyas pues la hacían feliz. Pero nada la satisfacía, luego empezamos a viajar por el mundo a lugares exóticos y exclusivos. Al regresar, volvió también la misma cara de insatisfacción, ella ambicionaba su propia fortuna: me hizo prometerle que la ayudaría a convertirse en una actriz famosa, y así lo hice. Que tan ciego estuve?

Realmente me desviví por esa mujer. Lo dejé todo por ella, inclusive me alejé de mi familia, aunque ella me aconsejó que no me convenía desvincularme de la corporación so pretexto de estar ligado a mi familia, pero en verdad quería que yo ganara un buen y acomodado sueldo. Su más grande temor era que mi padre me desheredara, a quien ella trataba con respeto y condescendencia.

Pero yo le había prometido a Tanya ayudarle a convertirse la estrella que siempre quiso ser. Cometí el más grande error [o quizás tuve gran fortuna] cuando le presenté al que yo creía mi amigo James un productor cinematográfico, y fue así como Tanya consiguió algunos papeles, fama y notoriedad pero poco a poco surgió entre ellos una relación clandestina de la que yo me enteraría meses después, cuando los encontré juntos en mi propia cama. Fue devastador para mi ego. Inclusive yo pensaba en casarme con ella, con tener hijos, pero esos sueños se esfumaron. Esa escena de ambos en mi cama fue como una espada atravesándome el abdomen, me mordí el labio para no llorar y aguanté las lágrimas lo más que pude. Tanya me quiso convencer de que no había significado nada, incluso insinuó que él la había tomado a la fuerza. Pero yo sabía que era otra mentira, pues un momento antes de mostrarme escuche como ambos reían, y se burlaban de mí, mientras él se vanagloriaba de ser mejor que yo en la cama. Así fue como la saqué de mi vida, aunque la seguía amando, fue la única que amé tanto. Pero su recuerdo se iba esfumando poco a poco, pues me convencí de que Tanya se aprovechó de nuestra relación para escalar socialmente, para tener dinero y joyas que adornaran su cuello. Y fui su instrumento, me usó sin piedad ni arrepentimiento. Ese recuerdo hermoso y a veces tormentoso de nuestra relación se iba a borrando, y se borró casi por completo cuando conocí a Rosalie, con su mirada hipnótica. Hoy solo sentía algo de lastima y rencor, desprecio por Tanya.

-¿Soñando despierto? – Emmett y Rosalie habían llegado unos minutos después en la otra camioneta. Mi hermano palmeó su espalda. Rosalie y Emmett estaban cogidos de la mano, siempre que la veía me preguntaba: como podía ignorarme tan perfectamente bien? Como si no existiera en lo absoluto. Como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros. Nunca pasó nada. Nunca. Y yo lo creería, sino recordara tan bien sus caricias. Pero cuando ella lo pretendía me borraba de su radar e ignoraba mi existencia. Este era un momento de esos, en lo que yo no existía para ella.

-Linda casa Em, - Rosalie rastreaba el lugar con su radar y observaba todo, cada objeto del lugar, excepto a mi.- es muy… muy… acogedora.

-Nuestra madre la decoró. -dijo con orgullo Emmett. Ella me seguía ignorando, se acercó a un cuadro de mis hermanos y yo, cuando éramos niños. Lo cogió entre sus manos.

-Muy adorable tu rostro en esta foto. – lo dijo como si no estuviera convencida de su halago. Emmett estaba sonriendo, tan _adorablemente_ como es el. El pasó su brazo detrás de su cuello y la abrazó. Y abrazados el uno al otro él me dijo:

- Así qué piensas hacer hoy? – ella por fin tomó conciencia de mi existencia y me miró a los ojos esperando mi respuesta.

- Por ningún motivo me pierdo el atardecer. – su cara seguía sin mostrar interés o entusiasmo por mi respuesta. – hoy tengo ganas de fotografiar. – otra vez su cara de aburrimiento ante mis comentarios, su actitud era fría. Y lo peor es que me estaba importando.

- No quieres hacer nada luego con nosotros?

-Nosotros? – dijo ella casi indignada. El no lo notó.

- Volveré a las 8, luego podemos hacer algo, en grupo. – enfaticé creo que con sensatez, no quería molestarla, no me placía en este momento.

Ella esperaba que yo me retirara del lugar y los dejara solos, lo noté en sus ojos.

Y así lo hice. Sin despedirme.

* * *

**Narrador PoV**

La tarde en Aspen pasó sin mayores sobresaltos. El fotografió el blanco-gris atardecer, como estaba planeado. Regresando del mirador, Edward observó a lo lejos dos hombres que le parecían familiares. Los reconoció luego: eran viejos amigos de la adolescencia. Fumaron juntos, Edward evitó las cervezas, hablaron largo y tendido sobre sus vidas. Aunque claro Edward omitía detalles, los más recientes.

Rosalie y Emmett decidieron quedarse en la mansión, el tenia un pequeño dolor en la rodilla izquierda, que lo hacía cojear ligeramente. Así que, no encontraron la necesidad de salir. Estaban abrazados tendidos en el sofá. Pretendieron que no había mundo afuera, el era increíblemente feliz, y ella era feliz de verlo así. Ella hizo el esfuerzo de concentrarse solo en Emmett y _solo_ en el.

Alice y Jasper fueron a esquiar. Comenzaron a construir esa burbuja que los envolvía solo a ambos, que los aislaba del mundo exterior. Jasper empezaba a creer en el amor a primera vista. Y era feliz con esta extraña que no era más una extraña, en esta persona que inunda su ser y lo hacía sentir completo. Que fue lo que Alice siempre intuyó aun mucho antes de conocerse físicamente: eran el uno para el otro. A pesar de eso era todavía prematuro para hablar propiamente de amor. Ambos eran felices de compartir ese momento sobre la nieve, sonriendo, abrazándose, sonriendo aun más.

…

…

…

A las 8:30pm Edward estaba de regreso. Media hora más tarde de lo que había prometido. Y _ella_ lo notó. Pero no dijo nada. En la cocina Rosalie y Emmett preparaban unos sándwiches. Escucharon las risas de Alice y Jasper entrando por la puerta principal. Edward escuchó lo mismo, y los vio cogidos de la mano.

- ¿Qué miras Edward…?- Dijo Alice divertida. Jasper sonrió un poco, y se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Ehh… nada. – Necesitaba cambiar de tema, o la situación se pondría incomoda -adivina qué.

- ¿Qué pasó Edward?

- ¿No sabes con quien me encontré hoy?

No tengo ni idea, pero dime.

- Hoy vi a los hermanos Laux- Satie.

- ¿En serio? Los 4 hermanos están aquí en Aspen.

- Si

- No puede ser –dijo Emmett desde el otro lado del salón.

- Oh por dios, nuestros amigos de la secundaria… que emoción

- ¿Y como están, Edward? -preguntó Emmett

- Todos muy bien. Por cierto, nos invitaron a un juego de hockey sobre hielo en su casa mañana por la mañana. A ti y a mi Em, ya sabes Alice es un juego para hombres. – Alice se sintió un poco insultada.- Jasper por supuesto, tú también estás invitado a unirte al juego.

- Gracias Edward, debo decir que nunca he sido bueno en los deportes. Y el hockey es uno muy rudo.

- Claro Jazz, no te sientas mal. Quién querría jugar bien al hockey un deporte algo vehemente y retrograda; es solo para bestias humanas. Tú tienes definitivamente un tipo de sensibilidad que no va con la violencia. –Edward se sintió claramente aludido y ofendido por el comentario de Rosalie, quería explotar pero resistió.- ¿Sabias Alice que en la secundaria Jazz ganó un premio de literatura? Y solo tenías 15, Jazz.

- En serio Jasper? Definitivamente me gustaría leer algo tuyo. – Edward decidió seguir la conversación e ignorar las puntadas certeras de Rosalie.

- Amor, es solo deporte, no es cacería –dijo Emmett defendiendo los deportes de 'hombres'.

Aun así, es primitivo y salvaje. – miró a Edward directamente a los ojos con ira, si hubiera tenido una almohada en las manos, la habría hecho trizas.

- ¿Te unes Emmett?-habló Edward

- Si, va a ser fantástico, hace mucho que no juego hockey quizás 5 años…

- Lo harás bien. –finalizó Edward. Y se volcó nuevamente a los ojos de Rosalie, cuyo rostro no expresaba sino descontento.

- Alguien juega 'pool'? Jazz y yo vamos a jugar. –preguntó Alice

- Yo – dijo Edward dudando. Edward consideraba increíble que nadie más que ellos pudiera sentir la tensión entre él y Rosalie. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Resolvió que ella intentaba disimular lo que alguna vez pasó entre ellos. Bajó a la sala de juegos.

- Em, no se deberías jugar, por tu pierna, ¿te duele aun?

- Un poco, pero confío que para mañana me sienta mejor.

- Amor, en serio me preocupa. –dijo ella con expresión seria.- No quiero que te lastimes más. – ella estaba empeñada en que Emmett no fuera parte de ese juego 'vehemente', 'primitivo' y 'salvaje'.

- Voy a estar bien, amor.

- No juegues ¿sí?- ella lo besó pues conocía el poder convincente de sus besos.

- Cuando me besas, desaparece el dolor, Rose. Solo sigue besándome. - Ninguno de ambos fue luego a jugar 'pool'

* * *

Sabado, 10 de la mañana. Todos estaban en la cocina, desayunando. Entró Edward a la habitación y vio a Rosalie con aspecto serio, tan pronto como ella lo vio entrar, empezó a arreglar el cabello de Emmett quien aun comía cereales y leche.

- ¿Todos listos? – Edward dijo animado.

- Pensamos que tú aun no habías despertado. Tu flojo hermano mío. –dijo Alice. - ¿Dónde es el juego?

- En la casa de los Laux-Satie. Tienen una esplendida pista de hielo. – contestó Edward sirviéndose jugo de naranja.

- El no va a jugar. –si Rosalie hablaba no podía ser nada positivo, fue lo que pensó.

- ¿Es cierto, Em?

- Solo Rose sabía que yo tenía un pequeño dolor en la rodilla izquierda.

- ¿Y un pequeño dolor te detendrá?

- Edward, no seas imprudente, Emmett no puede jugar si está lesionado. – era una de las primeras veces que decía su nombre frente a todos, un hecho mínimo para el resto, pero significativo para él.

- Ayer estabas decidido a jugar.-

- No entiendes. Está lesionado y no puede jugar. Tan difícil es comprender. -Rosalie Hale complicaba cada vez algo mas su existencia.

- Emmett es fuerte, no es así? El puede hacerlo. Lo conozco mejor que tu.- Emmett se acercó a Rose suavemente.

- Rose, me siento mucho mejor ahora.

- ¿Y quieres jugar?- El asintió. -Entonces no soy nadie para detenerte. – el sonrió y abrazó a Rosalie. Era una _derrota_. Ella lo sintió así. Frente a su enemigo, preguntándose, cuando había comenzado el juego. Edward observaba la escena con satisfacción. El saboreaba el triunfo y el trofeo era convencer a Emmett. Por un instante se sintió superior a Rosalie. Pero ella no lo dejaría sentirse victorioso. Lo besó frente a él, se sintió algo miserable. Y tomó conciencia de la insignificancia de la batalla que ganó. Sabía que Rosalie era más _poderosa_ que él, en muchos sentidos.

* * *

Pero las cosas nunca van como uno las planea. Solo 2 horas y medias mas tarde de ese mismo sábado, se encontraban en la clínica. Durante el juego de Hockey, Emmett se había cortado el muslo con la cuchilla del patín de otro jugador. Inmediatamente empezó a perder mucha sangre. Recibió primeros auxilios, y fue trasladado a una clínica privada.

Los Cullen y los Hale esperaban al médico que atendía a Emmett hablara con ellos. Edward texteó a sus amigos Laux-Satie que _todo estaba bajo control, que solo debían esperar. _Rosalie quería explotar, pero se contuvo. Las miradas no matan, pero la suya hubiera asesinado lentamente a Edward Cullen. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, eran los únicos, probablemente, en ese piso.

- Los familiares de Emmett Cullen, ¿son ustedes? – se les acercó un hombre maduro con pocas canas y de mirada contundente.

- Si, somos nosotros. ¿Cual es diagnóstico de mi hermano?

- Hay dos lesiones y/o heridas en pierna izquierda. La primera y más evidente es el corte en la región femoral, es decir en el muslo izquierdo, provocado por la cuchilla del patín. El corte es de 3 centímetros de profundidad y 11 de largo. Hay que proceder a suturar la zona, lo cual resulta un procedimiento algo sencillo.

- ¿Suturar… es coser la piel? –preguntó Alice tímidamente. Ciertamente ella no entendía mucho de medicina.

- Así es. Pero es a la vez, resulta ser algo delicado pues es complicada debido a la segunda lesión en la pierna izquierda: la lesión del menisco, que no ha sido atendida correctamente antes, y que a raíz del esfuerzo aplicado para la práctica del deporte, se ha agravado. Pero no quiero ser alarmista. Esta lesión del menisco es una de las más comunes en el complejo estructural de la rodilla. Y pudo haber sido ocasionada por el ímpetu de hacer deporte sin tomar las precauciones que nuestro organismo necesita. Pero de eso hablaré mas adelante con el paciente.

- ¿Cuándo podremos verlo?-dijo Rosalie preocupada.

- Luego de suturar la piel pueden pasar a verlo, trataremos la lesión en el menisco, que consta solo de aplicarle frio localizado. En ese momento podrán pasar a verlo.

- Gracias, doctor. –dijo Edward cortesmente.

El doctor dobló la esquina y ella no pudo contenerse más. Lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

- No debiste haber insistido. Fue increíblemente estúpido de tu parte. – su voz inundó todo el pasillo, cada palabra fue como un puñal clavado.

- Rosalie, el va a estar bien. -dijo Jasper tratando de apaciguar la situación. El conocía a su hermana. Ese sería solo el primer golpe.

- Claro que va a estar bien, lo sé perfectamente bien. Te das cuenta, ves lo que causan tus obstinadas insistencias. – Rosalie alzó la voz.

- Fue un accidente. –dijo Edward algo calmado.

- Yo sabía que esto podía pasar.

- ¿En serio Rosalie? Me sorprende que hayas podido predecir el accidente. ¡que don tienes! – agregó el irónicamente, levantó algo mas la voz.

- Y tú sabías que él no podía jugar. No era difícil imaginar que algo así podría pasar. – ella no estaba para juegos

- Él quería jugar. Y él aceptó… te duele que no haya seguido tus ordenes? El no es tu hijo, no puedes controlarlo. – dijo el algo ofuscado.

- Yo no pretendo controlarlo. Pero yo sé lo que es prudencia… y tu actitud fue estúpidamente insensata.- Rosalie dijo en voz alta.

- No fue mi culpa. –remarcó cada palabra.

- Bueno, gracias, gracias por arruinar nuestras vacaciones. Te guardaré gratitud.

- Ya basta de peleas, es suficiente.-interrumpió Alice la discusión.- estamos en una clínica. Hubo silencio durante unos segundos.

- Voy por café- dijo el sin quitarle la vista de encima. Se retiró algo encolerizado

- Voy contigo- dijo Alice. Ambos se retiraron.

- Rose. – su hermano la acarició suavemente del cabello. – estas tensionada. Relájate. Unos minutos pasaron...

- Estoy bien, ahora. – la verdad es que aun estaba molesta. Con Edward pero más consigo misma. Ese tipo de accidentes no ocurrían en su perfecta vida. _El_ era el elemento que perturbaba su perfecta existencia.

- Alice y yo pensamos que…

- ¿Desde cuándo hablas de ustedes como una unidad? –dijo ella con una sonrisa algo disimulada. El respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

- Desde hoy, que somos algo más que amigos… -comentó el. – bueno que sería mejor retornar a Los Ángeles hoy mismo en la noche. ¿De acuerdo? – ella asintió.

* * *

**Trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Me animaria mucho si dejaran reviews. Comentarios, Criticas, todos. Estaria muy feliz :)**


	7. Conociendote mejor

**Aquí esta el séptimo capitulo de Foxy Lady.**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

**VII. **

**Rosalie PoV **

El viaje de regreso a Seattle duraría unas pocas horas, pero era de noche, y lo cual me producía la sensación de que el viaje seria más largo. Ya en Seattle, Jasper y yo tomaríamos otro vuelo hasta Los Ángeles, pues ahí vivíamos juntos. Nuestra estancia en Aspen fue minúscula y corta, debido a circunstancias que rehuyeron a mi control. El avión privado de los Cullen era moderno y _tal vez, _en otro momento de mi vida lo hubiera encontrado cálido. Habíamos partido hace aproximadamente una hora, y no es que tuviera prisa en llegar, pero detestaba estar sentada sin inerte, sin mover ni las cuerdas vocales, pues Jasper, Alice, Emmett y _él_ estaban dormidos. La sensación de encierro durante el vuelo me sofocaba un poco, desde niña le tenía un pánico a los aviones, más exactamente, desde que mi madre murió en un vuelo de Inglaterra a Nueva York. Esa fobia me había perseguido durante muchos años de mi vida tanto así, que cuando me mudé a Europa, decidí no regresar durante una larga temporada solo por evitar los vuelos, y si mi hermano o mi padre deseaban verme, debían cruzar el Atlántico solo por mí. Nunca les hablé abiertamente de mis miedos, _a nadie_, pues siempre aparenté poder controlar perfectamente cada dilema y miedo que se me presentara. De hecho, pocos creían que yo tendría algún miedo, porque yo presumía de ser fuerte, y hasta fría_. Rosalie Hale siempre era capaz de lidiar y sobreponerse a todo, _eso es lo que el resto del mundo pensaba de mi, y yo solo les creí. Externamente no parecían aterrorizarme los aviones, controlaba cada gesto de mi rostro, simplemente para no demostrar el pánico que me causaba. Pero estoy acostumbrada a filtrar mis gestos y miedos indeseados, con tal de no exteriorizar mis debilidades, y cada vez se me hizo menos difícil.

No podía dormir, mi mente seguía alerta y no podía por más que cerrara los ojos fuertemente, casi infantilmente, era inútil, no tenia sueño. Emmett dormía a mi lado pacíficamente o al menos eso creí yo.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? - irrumpió su voz mis divagaciones. El estaba incómodamente sentado, pues su pierna herida debía estar alzada, aun así esa incomodidad no se manifestaba en su rostro. Su cara somnolienta era dulce y pacífica. – tu mente está trabajando de más, Rose. Trata de dormir. – con un poco de esfuerzo besó mi mejilla.

- Ya intenté, estoy bien así. Regresa a dormir, Em. – Alice y Jasper se sentaron delante de nosotros, y Edward un poco más adelante y algo aislado, solo.

-Míralos, Rose, son algo tiernos juntos. – dijo refiriéndose a nuestros hermanos. La cabeza de Alice estaba recostada sobre el hombre de Jasper. Realmente me gustaba verlos juntos, pero no dije nada. Recién era el comienzo de una relación, sería difícil enfrentar el hecho de que ambos vivan en ciudades distintas, como nos pasa a Emmett y a mí. Pero estoy convencida de que lidiarán bien con eso. – Ya que no vas a dormir, me quedaré despierto para hacerte compañía, Srta. Hale. – le sonreí, siempre le sonreía cuando me llamaba así.

- No tienes que hacerlo, Em. – recostó su cabeza y espalda con algo de esfuerzo sobre mis piernas, yo acariciaba su cabello. Estuvimos así unos minutos. Casi sin percatarme le dije sin mirarlo directamente:

- Cuéntame algo de ti, de cuando eras niño, Emmett. – el esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Una de mis primeras memorias fue cuando Alice fue traída a casa por primera vez. Yo tenía 5, y Edward 3, y ella era solo una bebé, pequeña y dulce. Mi mamá estaba feliz de que por fin una mujer haya nacido en nuestro hogar. Yo estaba muy entusiasmado, y mi hermano algo celoso. Si hubiéramos sabido que ese inocente bebé, seria en el futuro una hermana algo loca y llena de energía… pero aun así la amamos.

- Y ahora esa bebe, es la pareja de Jazz. – comenté cortamente.

- También recuerdo que en esos primeros días, Edward mi celoso hermano, planeó fugarse de la casa, pues no le prestaban mucho atención, luego de que Alice nació. Me invitó a unirme a su plan, pero le dije que no. El escapó, pero solo llegó al jardín. – inmediatamente me lo imaginé, el, de niño, solo, celoso, con el ceño fruncido, y me produjo una ternura infinita. Me imaginé a Edward, con el cabello rojo-castaño y ojos llenos de disgusto. Pero ese era el problema, estaba imaginando a Edward, y no a Emmett. – ¿sabes que es lo curioso sobre él? – negué con la cabeza, mientras acariciaba su cabello. - es el alma rebelde de la familia. Ha hecho cosas que yo nunca me atrevería. A los 15 robó el auto de papa, y volvió muy en la noche. Cuando recibió su primer auto, lo chocó porque no le gustaba el modelo. La compañía de seguros le dio otro, el que quisiera. También hubo un tiempo en que sembraba marihuana en los jardines de la casa, nadie lo sabía, solo yo. Un empleado se enteró luego y se lo dijo a mi madre. Papa casi lo manda a un internado. Pero siguió viviendo en Seattle junto a nosotros.- sonreí discretamente. Ciertamente me lo esperaba de él. Me lo volví a imaginar con lentes de sol y sonrisa encantadora conduciendo un auto.

- Pero ya maduró. Ahora tiene metas, sueños, pasiones como la fotografía de paisajes, la naturaleza, eso es lo que Edward ha querido hacer toda su vida. – la conversación se enfoco solo en Edward_. _¿Por qué Edward era el tema de la conversación? no lo entendí. A través de relatos ajenos, sería la única forma de conocerlo, yo y el nunca podríamos llegar a entendernos bien.

- ¿Y por que terminó fotografiando para revistas de modas? – pregunté curiosamente.

- Necesita vivir en una ciudad para poder atender los negocios de la familia, y quería seguir fotografiando, le ofrecieron muchas veces ser fotógrafo de modas, pero el siempre lo rechazaba hasta que entendió que era su única posibilidad de atender los negocios de la corporación y hacer lo que le gusta que es fotografiar, pero realmente todo ese mundo le parece muy superficial. – miraba hacia arriba y su semblante era relajado y tranquilo. El adoraba a su hermano.- Siempre amenaza con que se irá a vivir a la selva o al desierto a fotografiar, pero nunca lo ha hecho, aunque a veces decide escapar para fotografiar el mar o a las montañas o los nevados, por eso lo admiro es muy audaz y aventurero.

- Lo admiras.- afirmé atragantándome suavemente. Pero ¿por qué, por qué tuvo que pasar? El proyecta mis errores, esos que tanto me gusta negar. Cada vez que lo vea lo juzgaré, nos juzgaré por nuestras acciones indebidas. Yo lo había conocido de una manera diferente había visto lo malo, lo oscuro de él. Yo sabía que la imagen del hermano perfecto era solo un espejismo, porque yo me encargue de destruirla. Ambos hicimos lo imperdonable, algo que dañaría a Emmett a esa ser noble que me había abierto su corazón. Necesité con urgencia alejar a Edward de mis pensamientos. - También quiero escuchar tus historias de secundaria - Dije con sincero interés, pero intenté que nuestra conversación se centre en Emmett, y en nadie más que el.

- Yo era el típico deportista. Era el capitán del equipo. Durante mi adolescencia mi sueño era convertirme en jugador profesional. Pero me hicieron ver que tendría otras responsabilidades mayores. Mi padre estaba en lo correcto. – Emmett me había confesado que renunció a su máximo sueño, pero aun así, demostraba estar contento con su presente vida; en cambio yo, siempre _viviré arrepintiéndome de las decisiones, que en otros tiempos, nunca tomé. _

* * *

"Soporta a Edward, últimamente está muy malhumorado. Que te vaya bien en la sesión". Recordé las palabras de Alice, ella sabía que ambos trabajaríamos juntos en proyecto, para nadie era un secreto solo que no hablábamos de eso, porque ningún de los dos estaba orgulloso de trabajar con el otro. Esperé que nos peleáramos, pero ambos trabajamos profesionalmente, el me ignoró y yo hice lo mismo, y puedo decir que lo hice mejor. Ya era de noche, y después de un estresante día, esperaba llegar a casa a descansar.

* * *

**Narrador PoV**

Rosalie esperaba que la recogieran, sentada cruzada de piernas en la banqueta del estacionamiento.

- Sube al auto, Rosalie. – escuchó ella con voz potente.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? Mi chofer está viniendo. – dijo ella con indiferencia.

- No vendrá, Jasper me llamó y me lo dijo. – Edward respondió con lógica.

- ¿Porque te llamaría a ti en vez de a mi misma?

- Me pidió que te lleve a casa, así que basta de caprichos, y sube de una vez. – insistió Edward. Finalmente ella accedió, tiró con violencia la puerta del Maserati. Edward, dio la vuelta y tomó el asiento de piloto, encendió el motor y aceleró.

- No tienes que comportarte como un caballero, no tienes que pretender que te grado solo para quedar como el caballero. – recriminó Rosalie.

- Entonces ni soy un caballero ni tú eres una lady.

- Nunca dije que lo fuera. Pero de hecho deberías reconsiderar esa idea, mi madre pertenecía a la aristocracia - británica, así que yo podría heredar ese título.

- Entonces debería decirte su alteza real? - preguntó Edward con una sonrisa sarcástica. - ella giró los ojos, suspiró pesadamente.

- Le hubieras dicho que no me podías llevar a Jazz, y me hubiera ahorrado este poco agradable momento. – el rió aun mas.

- Rosalie, Rosalie, - dijo Edward moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado - nunca pensé que fueras tan ingenua… - ella lo entendió.

- Espera, nunca hablaste con Jasper, y supongo que mi chofer si está viniendo.

- Así es. – el rió…

- Tu… -dijo Rosalie con evidente fastidio– y por qué quieres tu llevarme a mi casa?

- Es mi placer personal molestarte. – respondió con deleite – ella estaba furiosa, no le gustaba ser burlada, y mucho menos por él. – realmente disfruto ver tu cara molesta.

- Eres un idiota. Por lo menos espero que no choques este auto, no mientras yo estoy adentro.

- Nunca he tenido un accidente. – sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Seguro? Tu hermano me contó como chocaste tu primer auto.

- Eso fue intencional, y no un accidente, ciertamente. – afirmó con una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

- Deberías saber que yo nunca choqué ningún auto, ni intencional ni accidentalmente, ni he robado el auto de mi padre, ni he sembrado marihuana. – ella lo miró acusándolos con los ojos. La expresión de Edward se puso seria.

- ¿Insinúas que yo si lo hice?

- Sé que si lo hiciste.

- Si, si lo he hecho. Tuve malas épocas. Como todos ¿no? Acaso nunca has cometido errores. – ella no contestó. El esperaba una respuesta.

- Mi pasado no es tema que discutiré contigo. – respondió finalmente Rosalie. Edward leyó en los ojos un verdadero dolor e intuyó que ocultaba secretos celosamente, que la herían profundamente. La vio vulnerable y decidió respetar su silencio. El habría hecho todo para que esa arrogante y fría, pero divina expresión de satisfacción, volviera al hermoso rostro de Rosalie, deseaba hacerla reír. Edward recurrió a un chiste antiguo.

- ¿Sabes en que se parecen un telescopio a un boxeador? –ella negó con la cabeza, le pareció extraño el intento de Edward de contarle un chiste – En que los dos te hacen ver estrellas.

- Eres muy malo contando bromas. –curvó sus labios, simulando su risa. - En cambio tu hermano es muy bueno para esas cosas. Creo que por eso me gusta tu hermano, y no tú. – esa frase realmente le dolió a Edward, Rosalie podía ser verdaderamente cruel cuando se lo proponía, y ella era consciente de sus crueles palabras, solo que no podía evitar decirlas. Edward solo había intentado confortarla y ella se esmeró en ser certeramente vil. A veces, sin saber porqué, se comportaba así.

- Solo trataba de hacerte sonreír, Rose. La última frase fue totalmente innecesaria. – dijo Edward tratando de explicarse.

- Pensé que me odiabas. Lo más fácil es odiarme, solo hazlo.

- No te odio. De hecho, quiero saber más de ti quiero entender quien eres. Eres como un jeroglífico para mí. Tan difícil de entender, de leer, de comprender. Eres un misterio, eres confusa, a veces, no entiendo tus actitudes.

- No trates de comprenderme. Deberías odiarme por lo que te hago, por cómo te miro, por cómo te hablo. Por cómo te trato. Deberías hacer todo lo posible por ganar la apuesta y sacarme de sus vidas.

- ¿Es lo que verdaderamente quieres? Me enferma tener que decírselo a Emmett, lo sabes.

- A mí me divierte, la adrenalina corre por mis venas cada vez que veo a Emmett y me pregunto si ya sabe lo que pasó y cuál será su reacción. – por qué siempre tomaba una opinión totalmente opuesta a la suya, se cuestionó Edward. Si él iba al norte, ella iría al sur. El sabia que sus palabras no eran ciertas, eran solamente para provocarlo, para que el la odiase.

- Esa es una mentira Rosalie, tú no eres así.

- No me conoces. No te voy a suplicar que guardes nuestro pequeño secreto, no quiero compartir, nada contigo absolutamente nada. – su mirada era determinada y dura. Ella era una figura difícil, complicada, que dejaba perplejo a Edward, quien se asombraba de esos cambios temperamentales de Rosalie, ella podría reír sinceramente y podría decir maliciosas y dañinas palabras en el mismo minuto. El estacionó el auto, ya que llegaron a la mansión de los Hale.

- Siempre tienes que ser así de compleja. Siempre tenemos que terminar peleando. –dijo él. – Sabes que Rosalie: Ya no quiero ganar esa apuesta. Me gustas – la primera vez que lo admitía, y sonó maravilloso a los oídos de Rosalie.

En ese momento, ambos estaban apenas distanciados. Y el siguiente paso fue de Edward. Quiso capturar su boca, Rosalie quería resistir, pero no pudo. Ambos se unieron, derritiéndose en ese suave, delicioso y poderoso beso, que se intensificaba con los segundos, ella tomo sus cabellos, y el tocaba la suave piel de sus mejillas. Ambos estaban en el paraíso. Era un momento de gloria, ella sintió verdadera pasión en el beso. Se separaron luego, sin decir más palabras, ella descendió del auto, y entró a su casa.

* * *

**Dejen Reviews, opiniones, criticas constructivas, pensamientos, requerimientos. Que los recibiré con mucho gusto.**

**Dejen Reviews, es todo lo que les pido. Espero actualizar pronto. REVIEWSSSSS! Por favor**


	8. Mi lado oscuro

**VIII.**

**Hola este es el octavo capitulo de esta historia, gracias por leerme. Aqui les va **

* * *

**Edward PoV**

14 días sin ver a Rosalie. Llevaba la cuenta. Y estaba haciendo mi mejor intento por no llamarla.

Deseaba hacerlo y decirle que necesitaba verla inmediatamente, pero me auto controlé. En las mañana lograba distraer mi mente con trabajo, y otras ocupaciones, las noches eran infierno, miraba el teléfono sin cesar, esperando que por un milagro quisiera hablarme, pero nunca lo hizo.

"_Al volver ella se había ido. Solo dejó agendado en su Blackberry:_

_R – 997659011"_

La simplicidad de ese pseudónimo no le hacía justicia a la imponente y poderosa personalidad de Rosalie. Ella era más que R, era ROSALIE con todas sus letras, y mientras modificaba su nombre en el BlackBerry, me di cuenta lo estúpido que estaba siendo. ¿Por qué tendría yo grabado su nombre? Si a la vista de todos nos odiábamos luego de nuestra discusión en Aspen y era ilógico y peligroso que la tuviera como contacto. Podría ser un indicio de la naturaleza de nuestra verdadera y retorcida relación. No era prudente.

Regresé al cuarto oscuro donde revelaba mis fotografías, era un pequeño estudio en el segundo piso donde me refugiaba del mundo y los problemas. Coloqué el iPod en modo aleatorio. Hendrix y su Hendrix Experience retumbó en el pequeño espacio, y sus riffs eran orgásmicos. Me hizo recordar las épocas excesivas de mi adolescencia. Las veces que consumía alcohol hasta la inconsciencia, las noches en las que, junto con amigos, fumábamos de una narguile, o quizás marihuana. Y luego de eso robaría el auto de mi padre y haríamos carreras de velocidad. Las noches en las que, para acompañar el consumo de drogas, escuchábamos música de Woodstock, Hendrix incluido.

Hendrix me invitaba a ese submundo de placer, y fue inevitable pensar en Rosalie cuando sonó 'Foxy Lady'. Ella era. Rosalie encarnaba el personaje del que Hendrix hablaba en la canción. Tan sensual y seductora, fuerte y astuta – acaso estaba Hendrix mandándome un mensaje desde el más allá? Era tan subliminal y a la vez tan obvio.

Cogí mi teléfono y modifiqué la letra 'R' por '_Foxy Lady'_

" _-Ni soy un caballero, ni tú eres una lady._

_- Nunca dije que lo fuera. Pero de hecho deberías reconsiderar esa idea, mi madre pertenecía a la aristocracia británica, así que yo podría heredar ese título."_

Como odio estos giros inesperados. Y ahora tenía ese título, coronada por mí y por Hendrix. Cada palabra hablaba de ella de su belleza, de su frialdad y yo ya quería para mi quería que sea mía, solo mía. Era divinamente zorra, pero yo la quería para mí.

A veces pensaba que la odiaba, y otras que estaba tomando demasiada importancia en mi vida, y era una razón para odiarla, pero no podía odiarla. Era una mala señal. Desde Tanya ninguna mujer esta tan continuamente presente en mis pensamientos. Rosalie lo estaba, y necesitaba olvidarla era incorrecto, blasfemo, negligente pensar en ella con tal intensidad.

¿Cómo olvidaría el beso que me dio esta noche, que consumió mi aire, me arrebato el sentido de la realidad? ¿Sería el último entre nosotros? Y no quería, era tan jodidamente bueno como para ser el último.

**Rosalie PoV**

Jasper amaba el sushi. Antes de que se decidiese a ser actor, su sueño era tener un sushi bar. No sé si sigue aun en sus planes. Ahora era alguien sumamente famoso en el país, y su fama se extendía tanto, que en los últimos tiempos, nuestra vida juntos se había vuelto intranquila, porque siempre había algún idiota que nos tomaba juntos, cuando salíamos a correr o algún fan molesto que se nos acercaba en la calle, o posteaba nuestra ubicación y comentaba en las redes sociales. De hecho él no era el único que tenía fans, algunos reconocían mi trabajo como modelo, pero yo rechazaba educadamente cualquier foto. Aun así su fama era notoriamente mayor ala mia, y a mí no me interesaba conseguir más fama propia, de hecho me desagrada la idea de perder mi privacidad, y _sabiendo que mi secreto pasado y mis indebidos errores presentes se vulnerarían. _

Salimos del restaurante de comida japonesa en la camioneta blindada de Jasper, y decenas de fotógrafos se nos acercaron audazmente, invadiendo la pista, y sin dejarnos pasar. Algunos golpeaban las ventanas de vidrios blindados y otros gritaban su nombre. Los flashes me cegaban y mi hermano intentaba una maniobra para salir del estacionamiento. Él era sumamente paciente y carismático, yo en cambio me contenía de insultarlos y gritarles que nos dejen en paz. Logramos escapar del montón de paparazzis molestos, y el aceleró a 90 km por hora.

- ¿Ves porqué odio salir contigo a comer? –dije con algo de engreimiento.

- Y yo odio que te comportes como si no te importaran las fotos, te encanta que te admiren, desde niña. – dijo Jasper con gesto infantil, como si tuviera 15 otra vez y era cierto yo soy vanidosa.

He estado muy alejada de mi hermano, por mucho tiempo. Lo extrañé verdaderamente. Pero nunca se lo diría, por mi orgullo. Yo era de esta forma, y muy poco de lo que existe en este mundo me cambiaria. Solo lo miré, y sin que me devolviera la mirada, pues su mente se concentraba el funcionamiento del auto, le sonreí tiernamente, con melancolía. Él nunca me criticaría, juzgaría ni se pondría en mi contra. ¿Cuantos años pasaron sin que yo pudiera tenerlo cerca, sin tener una charla agradable por las noches? ¿Cuánto tiempo había renunciado a su reconfortante compañía? Ahora apreciaba cada minuto con él, a pesar de lo dinámica e intranquila vida que llevaba.

- No, después de comer, siento que me va a dar una indigestión. – sonreí ligeramente, tenía algo de verdad lo que decía. Jasper encendió la radio, y escuchamos un poco de reggae. Amaba a mi hermano, mucho, demasiado. Solo que se lo he dicho pocas veces en la vida, raras ocasiones, en las cuales yo era un ser vulnerable, que había perdido las fuerzas para continuar, o cuando los golpes de la vida misma eran tan devastadores, que las ganas de vivir se escapaban a mi cuerpo.

Recuerdo _esa_ llamada, ese _fue uno de esos momentos_.

* * *

**_Londres, 1 año antes _**

_Eran 3 am en Inglaterra, llamé a mi hermano para comunicarl e mis repentinos cambios de planes. Aunque el tampoco sabría la verdad._

_- Jazz...- la garganta me dolía al hablar._

_- Gracias al cielo que eres tú. Estaba preocupado por ti. No he hablado contigo en casi 5 sema- interrumpí sus palabras._

_- Jasper, estoy volando a los Estados Unidos. –dije con apuro. mi voz sonó rota, descompuesta._

_- ¿Que? es maravilloso._

_- A New York.- mi voz sonó ajena a mis propios oídos. Estaba a punto de quebrarse._

_- Que bien. Te daré el alcance allá.-agregó con entusiasmo._

_- Jasper, solo voy por trabajo. – me dolía mentirle_

_- Rose pero…_

_- Entiende que es trabajo, no _puedo_ ver a nadie que no tenga que ver con el trabajo._

_- Rose, te escucho rara ¿estás bien?_

_- Si.- hice un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas.- Jasper eres mi hermano y te amo, no lo olvides. Adiós. –bien sonaba a un 'hasta nunca'. Porque no sabía si continuaría con vida._

* * *

- ¿Vas mañana? – Jasper habló y me sacó de mis pensamientos. La ocasión era el estreno de su nueva película, él estaba muy entusiasmado sobre su película, y yo estaba feliz por él.

- Sabes que estaré ahí para apoyarte. ¿Quién más irá?

- Emmett, tu, y supongo que Edward también. – escuchar 'Edward' y 'yo' en la misma frase fue extraño. Temía que cualquier detalle revelara lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Porque algo pasaba entre nosotros, secreto oculto e indebido.

- ¿Edward? Pero él no tiene nada que hacer ahí. – fue un impulso preguntar eso, dije con ese tono frio e indiferente que me caracterizaba.

- No te llevas bien con el ¿verdad? – era media verdad y a la vez media mentira.Y explicó.- Él tomó las fotos para la campaña publicitaria y es el director de fotografía de la película, es muy amigo del director, y además los Cullen invirtieron dinero en la realización. –Al parecer él tenía muchas más razones para ir a la Première que yo, no era merito suficiente ser la hermana del protagonista. No había visto a Edward en dos semanas desde ese beso en su auto, pero estaría frente a mi mañana. - ah y por supuesto también vamos Alice y yo.

- ¿Alice y tú siguen saliendo? – realmente me interesaba su respuesta.

- No estamos simplemente saliendo. Estamos oficialmente en una relación.

- Tus fans llorarán cuando se enteren. Vas a romper muchos corazones adolescentes.

- Amo a Alice.- Me atraganté suavemente ante su confesión. Era inaudito y apresurado afirmarlo.

- ¿No crees que te precipitas? Están juntos hace menos de un mes.

- No Rose – dijo con convicción. – tengo que decirte que creo que he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida. Sé que puede parecer rápido y que estamos solo 25 días o poco menos, pero la amo. Con ella es tan fácil hacerlo, es imposible no amarla. He tenido demasiada suerte de encontrar alguien como ella. Tengo el presentimiento que es ella, ella y nadie más. –escuché atentamente su relato apasionado. Él no la dejaría ir, tal firmeza en sus palabras me hizo dudar de la intensidad con la que amaba a Emmett. - creo que ambos a amamos a los Cullen. - dijo con una sonrisa. ¿lo amaba? El ciertamente merecía todo el amor, la atención, la dedicación, el respeto, los besos, el afecto, el merecía todo de mí, no lo podía tener. El merecía que yo le dijera todos los días que lo amaba. No porque yo no quisiera, tampoco porque Edward se había metido en mis pensamientos, sino por la razón de que yo era incapaz de amar puramente a una persona y entregarme completamente. _Porque ya lo hice una vez, y porque me hirieron_ a tal punto que jamás volvería a confiar en alguien tan plenamente. Llegó en un momento conveniente en mi vida, en la que necesitaba un poco de luz. El poco a poco fue curando mis heridas, desde que lo conocí en esa tormenta de soledad y oscuridad, aunque él nunca supo y nunca sabrá que tan bajo he caído. Yo he cometido cosas imperdonables, que prefiero mantener en lo profundo de mis memorias, y recordarlas de cuando en cuando para torturarme y hacerme saber la terrible y miserable persona que soy. El es demasiado bueno para saberlo, para saber _todo_ de mí. Emmett siempre ha pensado que soy un ángel, cuando fue el ángel en mi vida, y por siempre le tendría gratitud y cariño, e intentaría jamás lastimarlo. El definitivamente merece alguien mejor que yo.

No había hablado con Emmett los últimos dos días, por un momento llegué a pensar que se había enterado de todo, que Edward para ganar la maldita apuesta le había contado la verdad, y que nunca me volvería a llamar. Pero no Edward no iba hacerlo por cobardía, porque según él no quería espantarme de sus vidas, porque prefería vivir con la culpa que enfrentar sus errores. Y ahí estaba Edward mi más reciente error, esa tentación constante, ese peligro hecho hombre, otra razón por la que no merecía a Emmett. Lo había traicionado con su único hermano, y no merecía su perdón

* * *

**Bueno eso fue, estoy feliz por haberlo publicado, me habia bloqueado y no podia continuar la historia pero ya recuperé la inspiración que me faltaba. Pronto mas pronto de lo que creen subiré el siguiente capitulo. Y muy pronto aparecerá alguien inesperado :)**

**Pero antes que nada me harian feliz si me dejan reviews, recomendaciones o sus opiniones. Asi que ya saben REVIEWS REVIEWS Y REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS, MUCHAS GRACIAS .**


	9. No te merezco

**Noveno Capitulo, disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**IX. **

**Rosalie PoV**

Hoy estaba relajada y de buen humor, ver y pensar en Emmett me hacía bien, sonreía al recordar su sonrisa, él era maravilloso, y lo más importante es que amaba, me cuidaba, y siempre me complacería. Su avión aterrizara por la mañana en el aeropuerto privado. Luego de varios días juntos, tendríamos tiempo para los dos _solos._

- Yo estaba ahí para recogerlo. Bajó las escaleras del jet algo apresurado, su yeso ya había sido removido, y caminaba normal y sin cojera.

- Amor – gritó. – Rosalie. – sonreí al escuchar su voz. Noté que usaba un vendaje por debajo del pantalón. Su recuperación fue sorprendentemente rápida. Se acercaba a mí, descendiendo las escaleras.

- Hey. –le reprendí. - No camines tan rápido, piensa en tu pierna.

- No me importa. –dijo con voz grave. Me cogió por la cintura, y me besó intensamente. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca inesperadamente y su cuerpo y el mío no había más espacio, revolví su cabello, y respondí con fuerza.

- Eso fue… rudo, eh. – sonreí y volvió a besarme. ¿Por qué si era feliz con Emmett necesitaba a _alguien más_? Emmett es todo lo que una mujer puede desear y yo, yo…

- Te extrañé Rose, demasiado. –me miró a los ojos.

- Yo también - dije sinceramente.

- Te amo te amo te amo… –suspiró, nuestras frentes estaban unidas. Lo besé lentamente, es lo que merecía.

Antes de que pudiera responderle Alice intervino:

- Hey hey hey! –cantó con su habitual sonrisa

- Alice, hola. –le dije abrazada a Emmett. Alice estaba parada a un lado texteando desde su iPhone.

- Rose te ves genial, ¿de dónde sacaste esos zapatos? Rose, podemos alistarnos juntas para la premiere ¡si si si? – suplicó mientras me atacaba con varias preguntas a la vez.

- Claro Alice mi estilista viene más tarde.– ella está loca, pero aun así, nos llevábamos muy bien. Era su gran día. Jasper la presentaría como su novia ante todos: la prensa, sus fans, sus amigos.

Y Emmett y yo por fin tendríamos un poco de tiempo de pareja, juntos, luego de varios días separados. Nuestra relación no se quebraba por la distancia, al contrario se fortalecía. La mayor parte del tiempo disfrutaba la soledad. Y lo extrañé sinceramente, esa protección que sentía su lado, esa sonrisa de niño, ese amor y esperanza que sentía a su lado. Sus bromas tontas y su fresco sentido del humor. Paz para recomponer heridas como un bálsamo que cura heridas. Me hacía demasiado bien su compañía y yo merecía esa felicidad, a pesar de todo.

Emmett me abrazaba por la cintura, mientras esperábamos que el chofer subiera el equipaje al auto.

- Alice aun no entiendo ¿porque has traído dos toneladas de equipaje?

- ¡¿Como que por qué? ayer fui de compras, porque hoy no alcanzaba el tiempo pero no me he decidido por nada, tú no eres mujer Emmett así que no sabes nada, ¿me ayudarás verdad Rose?

- Claro. – respondí con una sonrisa.

- Jasper ya sabe que llegamos a Los Ángeles, ahora está trabajando y no lo veré hasta la noche.

- Sabes más sobre mi propio hermano que yo.- dije en broma.

- Así es. Lo extraño. – dijo Alice, Emmett besó mi frente.- Qué mal que Edward ni siquiera se apareció a recogernos, ya verá cuando me lo encuentre. – El tema de 'Edward' me tomó por sorpresa, necesitaba cambiar de tema.

- ¿En qué hotel se están quedando?-

- Ningún hotel, Nos vamos a quedar, en la casa de Edward. – dijo Alice, con total naturalidad. Luego de eso, miré directo al piso, después dirigí mi mirada a la cara de Emmett, estaba molesta, casi furiosa. Emmett podía entender mi molestia, el sabia, él sabía que este tiempo iba a ser para nosotros, ambos, solos. O por lo menos esa era mi excusa. Me rehusaba a ver a Edward, a tenerlo tan cerca, podría ser peligroso. Ahora tendría que ir a su territorio, a la boca del lobo. Me disgustaba que Edward siempre arruine mis días. Solo el escuchar su nombre me ponía nerviosa, y mandaba una corriente eléctrica a mi cuerpo entero.

- ¿Dónde Edward? - pregunté intentando contenerme.

- Si amor.

- Emmett se suponía que este iba a ser un tiempo para los dos. – traté de que mi voz sonara calmada, pero finalmente sonó a reproche. Alice vio la potencial pelea, y se alejó.

- Si, bebé, pero Alice vino con nosotros, así que bueno tendremos tiempo de hermanos. – el vio mi cara de indignación.- tu sabes que lo de mi pierna fue reciente, y prefiero estar en un lugar familiar. Además hace tiempo que no veo a Edward y es una buena oportunidad para pasar el tiempo con mi hermano. De hecho lo extraño un poco, pero no se lo digas. Además así lo conoces mas.- Emmett estaba casi sonriendo, no lo estaba tomando en serio.

- ¿Y nosotros? – dije sin poder contener la amargura.

- TU vas a estar con nosotros, ya te dije te hace falta conocerlo.

- Podemos ir a una suite en un hotel. – insistí. – pasas el día con tu hermano, y por la noche podríamos ir al hotel en el que siempre te quedas. - ¿Por qué si siempre optaba por ese hotel, hoy un maldito cambio de planes?

- Pero, Rose. – dijo cogiendo mis manos. – eso no es necesario. - Nunca has estado ahí, es espaciosa y moderna, mucho mejor que cualquier hotel.

- ¿Cómo debería interpretar esto, Emmett? Dime. ¿Desperdicias el poco tiempo en el que podemos estar juntos? - lo estaba haciendo otra vez, haciéndolo sentir mal, volteando la situación a mi favor. Ese tipo de cosas que hacia inconscientemente con las personas.

- No Rose, yo te amo, jamás quiero pasar un minuto en el que no esté contigo. – me miró a los ojos casi suplicando. - Si la privacidad es lo que te preocupa, mi hermano es muy considerado en ese aspecto. Tendremos tiempo solo para ti y para mí. Te lo juro, te lo juro. – sus manos temblaban, estaba desesperado, pidiéndome un poco de clemencia, un poco de paciencia, disculpas. Yo estaba siendo egoísta, haciéndolo sentir culpable por no haberme avisado antes. Cedí.

- Está bien. – dije, como me odiaba por hacerlo pasar por esto, él no lo merecía. Él una vez me había dicho que pensaba que podía irme de su lado fácilmente, y que su temor a perderme era gigante, me necesitaba mucho, demasiado. Es por eso que entraba en desesperación, en la súplica cada vez que yo me enfadaba por detalles. En esa posición yo siempre podía tomar ventaja de él, pero no lo hacía, porque era incorrecto, y porque Emmett era tan noble que no lo merecía. A veces odiaba esa actitud tan sumisa que el tenia frente a mí, por su temor a perderme, me hubiera gustado más que me confrontara, que me hiriera, que me ataque, que nuestras peleas verbales se pusieran oscuras, escabrosas, retorcidas, simplemente por el hecho que me divertían. Pero él era Emmett _no Edward. _Yo sabía que con Edward podría pasar, ninguno de los dos se rendiría, sería una batalla sin tregua. Discutir hasta que uno de los dos terminara herido, al borde de las lágrimas, en el límite de los insultos, y la insensatez. Él no era Edward.

Emmett volvió a besar mi frente pidiéndome disculpas, aunque yo sabía que él no había hecho nada malo. Y era totalmente innecesario, el aun así lo hacía. Subimos al carro, y nos dirigimos a la casa de su hermano.

* * *

- ¿Estás nerviosa? – pregunté a Alice. Ambas estábamos en mi amplio tocador, al que llegamos luego de pasar por el Pent-House de Edward, y donde por cierto no estuvo. Estábamos alistándonos para la noche de hoy.

- Un poco. Bueno más que un poco, si bastante. Oh Rosalie ayúdame no sé qué hacer.

- Todo está bien, solo tienen que caminar sonrientes, y listo.

- ¿Y qué pasa si a sus fans femeninas no les gusta mi presencia?

- Te van a amar como Jazz te ama, todo estará bien

- Se me rompe el taco o me caigo frente a todos, será una vergüenza total. - se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, supongo que imaginándose la terrible escena.

- Alice relájate tienes más de 10 años usando tacos, no va a pasar nada malo. Y si pasa tómalo con humor.

- Jaja –rió sarcásticamente- lo dices porque eres modelo, y sabes que nunca te pasaría.

- Una vez me pasó en la pasarela de Milán, pero sonreí, y seguí adelante. Es actitud, demuéstrale al mundo que no está preparado para ti.

- Me gustaría tener la autoestima que tienes. Rose tú me aceptas en tu familia verdad? -Sonríe.

- ¿Y tú me aceptas en la tuya?

- Pero claro que si, por fin tengo una hermana, es decir mis hermanos son increíbles, pero por fin puedo comentar con alguien cosas de mujeres. Emmett te ama demasiado, eres su estrella su sol, y bueno Edward es Edward.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Rose, sé que tu – hizo una pausa, y parecía que elegia cuidadosamente las palabras - y Edward no se llevan bien, bueno que casi se odian. Pero no eres tú, es Edward. Y yo sé a qué se debe.

- ¿A qué?- estaba preguntando más de lo debido

- Tanya, la ex novia de Edward, la zorra, desgraciada que lo engañó. es por qué Edward desconfía de las mujeres, solo por esa perra. Teme mucho que algo así le ocurra a Emmett, y puede ser muy vehemente en defender lo que quiere y desea, pero él no te odia, solo que no te ganas su confianza, todavía. – no sabía que contestar, y quedé callada por un momento, mientras la culpa me devoraba totalmente, una vez más.

* * *

**Disculpen muchisisimo la demora, lo siento mucho en verdad, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarle a esta historia. Prometo que esta semana volveré a actualizar :) Ahora si no es mucho pedir, dejen REVIEWS, ****REVIEWS y REVIEWS**

**Muchas Gracias**


	10. La fuga

_**Este es el décimo capitulo, disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

**X.**

**Rosalie PoV**

Cada vez que estoy en los brazos de Emmett, siento seguridad, fuerza, paz. Tan aliviada de haberlo conocido. La mayoría de veces obviaba el hecho de que podría perderlo si él se enterase, pero ahora estaba con él, abrazados ambos, y nada más importaba. Esperando a_ nuestro chofer _de esta noche llegara.

Gracias a dios que llegaste Edward. – dijo Emmett, con bastante humor. Edward el chofer de esta noche nos llevaría al coctel de la Premiere de la película de Jazz. Instintivamente apenas Edward apareció en escena me acerque más a Emmett aferrándome más a su cuerpo. Edward lo notó, notó que estaba especialmente cariñosa y que quizás se debía a él. Era tiempo de marcar la pauta, de aclararle que lo que sea que haya ocurrido entre nosotros no podía ser.

* * *

Abordamos el increíble y lujoso auto de Edward. El vestido que usaría esta noche era menos espectacular que de costumbre. Era sutil y simple, adjetivos que jamás nadie utilizaría para describirme. Pero aun así me veía radiante, Emmett me lo confirmó:

- Te ves hermosa, tan bella que pareces irreal. –susurró sensualmente a mi oído. Finalmente estábamos listos para marcharnos. Alice y Jasper se habían ido hace ya varios minutos en el carro de Jazz.

- ¿Es esto irreal? – y lo besé con fiereza. Lo hice porque besarlo era un deleite pero sobre todo para demostrarle lo contentos que estábamos. Una voz en mi interior, esa que siempre dice la verdad, susurrando suave pero firme que toda esta escena era solo para provocarlo, para hacerlo aunque sea un poco celoso. ¿Dije ya que estábamos en su auto? ¿Sentados atrás? ¿Besándonos como dos locos, mientras él nos miraba por el espejo retrovisor? Pude notar que se sentía algo incómodo, intentó hacer menos pesado el ambiente con una broma:

- ¿Quieren que los deje en un hotel? – dijo Edward al tiempo que soltaba una risa seca. Emmett había dejado de besarme. Contestó:

- Bueno, no sería mala idea… - yo no sabía si reír, o hacerlo callar. Edward estaba algo tenso, y nervioso.

- Solo conduce.- ordené, diciéndolo casi sin pensar, con la única intención de que no quedáramos en silencio. Fue en ese momento cuando decidió mirarme por el espejo retrovisor. Y leí muchas cosas en sus ojos, indescriptibles e indescifrables: quizás rabia, pena, y ¿celos? Solo con ánimos de romper los vacíos incomodos, volví a decir:

- ¿Qué? – gesticule en demasía para hacerle creer mi desagrado hacia él. La palabra había salido de mi garganta como una provocación agresiva, sin que yo pudiera siquiera controlarla.

- ¿Queriendo empezar una pelea, Rosalie? No cambias.

- Pues parece que tu entusiasmo por pelear conmigo te hace creer que soy yo la que quiere pelear.

- Así que hoy día estas especialmente temperamental – dijo con gran sarcasmo – era una broma srta Hale. Por supuesto que no estoy ni remotamente ansioso ni interesado en discutir contigo. Igual lo que tengas que decir que decir no será positivo.

- ¿Y como puedes saber lo qué diré? ¿Acaso lees mentes? –pregunté un poco exaltada. – ¿o crees que me conoces?

- Ni uno ni otro. Solo conozco lo que vale la pena conocer. –

- Edward por favor basta – intervino Emmett con la expresión algo más seria de lo habitual. –Rose? – me miró con mirada suplicante, rogándome que no siguiera con la discusión. Todo esto había sido ridícula, una pelea ridícula absurda y trivial provocándonos mutuamente, sin razón aparente.

Pero ambos conocíamos el trasfondo: necesitábamos lanzarnos palabras hirientes para acallar lo que realmente queríamos decirnos el uno al otro. Lo que necesitábamos lo que pase entre ambos. Estábamos maquillando esa atracción. Por otra parte debíamos cumplir el rol que habíamos jugado desde el principio frente al resto: que éramos seres incompatibles, orgullosos, tercos, y tan parecidos que lo único que podría existir entre ambos seria hostilidad. El resto asumió que era así. Y si lo era. Más o menos.

* * *

Ahí estábamos, dentro del coctel de celebración, mucha gente importante a nuestro alrededor en una ambiente más íntimo y al mismo tiempo deslumbrante: las paredes eran altas y de blanco, el techo sostenido por columnas simulando a un Partenón griego, y del techo colgaba varias lámparas del mejor cristal Swarovski. Este era nuestro elemento: nuestro mundo. Riquezas y lujos, gente de muchísimo dinero y poder. A veces me pesaba la carga de mi apellido, de lo que todos esperan que seas. Aun así yo era como el resto esperaba que fuera. Otras veces necesitaba ser yo, sin presiones sociales y escapaba como escapé a Londres.

Emmett lo tomaba mucho más naturalmente casi como un juego, él era un Cullen y lo aceptaba como tal. .

¿Y Edward? De lo poco que había escuchado, sé que el intentó ser el mismo, pero que no podía escapar de esa espiral de responsabilidad que tenía con su familia.

- ¿En qué piensas amor? – me sacó Emmett de mis reflexiones. Estábamos cogidos de las manos.

- En lo feliz que estas. – mentí.

- Es que estoy contigo. – besó mi mano. Bebí un poco de champagne.

Dos personas, probablemente hombre de negocios se nos acercaron, empezaron a charlarle a Emmett sin antes, halagarme por lo hermosa que me veía. Asentí condescendientemente. Y odiaba esta situación: muchos hombres solo me veían como ese trofeo que alcanzar. Algunos se nos aproximaban para contarnos de sus lujosas vacaciones en Dubái, Tailandia, o Singapur, mientras bebíamos el finísimo champagne francés. Muchos insinuaban si nos casaríamos, y yo simplemente sonreía. Conversaciones sosas y aburridas, que me irritaban fácilmente. Edward parecía estarla pasando igual que yo, vi su cara a varios metros de distancia, mientras era abordado por muchas mujeres de la alta sociedad, rogando porque él les hiciera caso. Hicimos contacto visual, él siempre me miraba con mucha intensidad, que me hacía divagar.

- Emmett – dije con suavidad – ya regresó un momento.

- ¿Estás bien, rose? – me vio un poco desorientada.

- Sí, es el champagne, ya regreso.

- Voy contigo.

- No es necesario. quédate con nuestros interlocutores. – mientras me despedía cordialmente.

Solo camine fuera de ahí, buscando un sitio donde no hubiera nadie. Y _el_ me encontró.

- ¿Huyendo? – su voz fue firme.

- ¿De quién? ¿de ti? – sonreí con sorna. Esperaba su comentario sarcástico pero no. Se acercó a mi, _demasiado. A_ún estaba sorprendida por su reacción. Podía sentir su aliento. Quería alejarme, mi respiración se volvió errática, y empecé a temblar.

- ¿Nerviosa? – no me gustaba que viese tan vulnerable, y eso era lo que yo era cada vez que estaba a su lado solos, así de cerca, me reducía a un _esto._ Lo odiaba por eso. Necesitaba volver a tomar el control.

- No. –cogí su cabello y me acerqué más a él. Y ocurrió. Caímos. Edward y yo volvimos a caer. Caímos en uno de esos momentos furtivos, únicos, apasionados, a los que accedíamos contadas y peligrosas veces. Un agujero negro del que no podía escapar. Saborear el champagne de sus labios, su lengua, su respiración, y me embriagaba me nublaba la razón. Queríamos mas y mas. Recordé que cualquier persona podría entrar y vernos.

¿Por qué decidió besarme en un lugar tan público a pocos metros de donde estaba su hermana, mi hermano, y lo más importante Emmett? ¿_Qué estaba haciendo_?

- ¿No lo ves?, la atracción entre nosotros, - susurraba poderosamente, mientras acercaba su frente a la mía - no puedo estar lejos de ti, Rosalie he esperado demasiado para esto. –y de repente no quería que acabe nunca, sus besos, porque no sabía cuándo seria el siguiente. Mi parte racional me exigía alejarme de el.

- Por favor no digas nada. – me besó de nuevo, y lo sentí. Pero esto no era correcto.- Edward, basta. – contra mi entera voluntad me despegué de su cuerpo, y con respiración agitada, lo observé unos segundos profundamente, esperando que recapacitara. Pero no, inesperadamente me cogió del brazo, y apuró el paso, me condujo por una salida alternativa. Apuré el paso, y me deje llevar a donde el decidiera. Me llevó por el ascensor, hasta el estacionamiento, entramos en su lujoso auto, y en menos de dos minutos, estábamos de salida, fugándonos.

* * *

**Sé que no merezco perdón por la demora! Pero si me dejaran unos reviews y sugerencias me alentaría a apresurar la escritura. Gracias por leerme y no olviden dejar sus reviews!**

**REVIEWS Y MAS REVIEWS, por favor!**


	11. El Regreso

**Holaaaaa Feliz nuevo año! mis mejores deseos para ustedes, bueno despues de una larguisima pausa, estoy de regreso. Y no solo yo, sino tambien un personaje de esta historia. Disfruten este capitulo**

* * *

**XI.**

Entramos al ascensor que nos iba a conducir a su apartamento. Calor, pasión, y más besos. Empezamos a consumirnos; luego de uno, vino otro y otro y uno más, sin parar, hasta agotar el oxigeno de nuestros pulmones.

Nos separamos brevemente solo para ver en sus ojos que me deseaba nuevamente y que me haría suya. Edward era un gran besador, y es poco describirlo así, era increíblemente bueno. Su mano se desplazo de mi cuello a mi espalda. Me empezaba a poseer, tocar la espalda los hombros, mientras yo intentaba deshacerme de su camisa. No hubo tiempo para subir a las habitaciones, estábamos en su sala, y yo disfrutaba de la suavidad de la piel de su espalda y el sabor de sus labios, de la presión de su cuerpo contra mi vientre. Podía imaginar la escena, desde afuera, muy seductora, Edward pasó a besar mi cuello con prisa, a lamer mi barbilla y descendía suave y torturadoramente hacia mi escote, fue en ese momento que nuestras miradas se encontraron, deseo, mas, más y más deseo. El estaba tomando mucho más control del que yo permitía normalmente, así que para revertir la situación, ataqué sus labios, casi con rabia y fuerza, había algo que podría romper este deseo infernal? Aparentemente no, pero si lo hubo.

El teléfono de Edward empezó a vibrar, y se volvió cada vez más insistente, Edward se separó levemente de mí y saco el móvil del bolsillo, leyó la pantalla del celular para averiguar cuál era la urgencia. Me miró inmediatamente después y yo lo leí en sus ojos, y sabía quien era: Emmett. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente deseando que no fuese realidad. Mierda, mierda, mierda… cómo pude olvidarlo? Que esto estaba terriblemente errado. Edward titubeó antes de contestar y esperó mi aprobación para hacerlo. Asentí. Se separó de mí aun sin camisa, yo me quedé recostada en el sofá, sintiendo mis labios aún excitados e hinchados sabiendo a _él_.

- Alo, - respondió Edward brevemente, podía sentir en su voz, su poca voluntad para hacerlo. - Si,_ella está conmigo_ –contestó firmemente, parecía una declaración, una acusación… Pero ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo se le ocurría confesar que estábamos juntos? El no debería estar hablando de mí. No, no podía ser que el momento de la verdad haya llegado. – Deja que _ella_ te lo explique. – siguió y me extendió el móvil, mientras me miraba con expectativa de lo que yo fuera hacer. Todo esto tenia salida, verdad? Cogí el móvil y acerqué el auricular a mi oído.

- Rose, - pronunció Emmett con voz algo preocupada. - ¿Por qué te fuiste, por qué se fueron ambos?

- Em, yo…yo… no me estaba sintiendo bien y tuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza, necesitaba salir de ahí. – fue lo que se me ocurrió decir.

- Debiste decírmelo, amor.

- Tu hermano fue muy gentil al ofrecerse a traerme a casa, y acepté, se lo tengo que agradecer. – Edward observó con incredulidad y hasta pena, mientras escuchaba mis palabras pude ver como su garganta trabajaba, y sus ojos, dios mío, sus ojos, estaban llenos de dolor, rencor, no sé todo en uno. Lo sentía claramente me estaba aborreciendo.

- Tendré que agradecerlo también, estoy yendo para allá. – dijo Emmett

- Ok. – corté. Edward se estaba poniendo la camisa, yo estaba inmóvil, muda, con la mirada perdida. Hace 40 segundos todo era perfecto. y ahora tenia una mentira más en mi historial.

- Eres extremadamente buena mintiendo. Felicitaciones – dijo el sin mirarme dándome la espalda, era sarcasmo en su más puro estado, sentí un poco de desprecio en su voz. – me sorprendes cada día más. – y era obvio que negativamente. Y dolió. Me dolió Me tenia que defender y devolverle el ataque.

- Tenia que remediar la situación, no? - respondí algo fría- ¿Por que me colocaste contra la espada y la pared? ¿querías que revelase la verdad? o simplemente estabas probando mi capacidad para huir de este tipo de situaciones.

- Ningunas de esas, Rosalie.

- ¿Y que querías?- pregunté, con curiosidad. Rió amargamente,

- Ahora, nada de ti. – y salió del departamento. Y yo me quedé sintiendo una gran vacío en el pecho, algo despedazada por dentro. "_**Nada de ti, nada de ti, nada de ti",**_ esas palabras no abandonan mi mente, y seguían retumbando. Me recosté sin sentir nada más que dolor, y poco a poco fui cayendo en el sueño hasta dormir.

* * *

Emmett debe haber llegado una hora después, y fue él quien con su caricia en mis brazos, me despertó del sueño

- Te estás sintiendo mejor? – no, definitivamente su pregunta me hacía sentir la peor persona en el planeta, estaba engañándolo, solo asentí. Tenía miedo de hablar, y de oír mi voz quebrándose. Ordenó un poco mi cabello, y besó mi frente. - vamos arriba para que descanses. – me tomó en sus brazos y cargó, yo me acomodé un poco en él, y me sentí segura y viva y poco a poco de nuevo completa.

El pensamiento era extraño: su hermano me había descompuesto con solo 4 cuatro palabras, y él podía arreglarlo en tan pocos segundo. Emmett podía curarme en tan poco tiempo, pero nunca hacerme olvidar. Es una distracción pasajera que alivia, fue eso lo que me gustó de él cuando nos conocimos.

Acababa de pasar el peor periodo de toda mi historia. Después de… Royce. Después de esos momentos autodestructivos, conflictivos, de furia, de peleas, de alcohol, de drogas, de inyectables, de cortes, de marcas, de sangre, de insultos, de chantajes, y reconciliaciones, para luego empezar de nuevo el círculo vicioso, de mi gran pérdida El estuvo ahí, y sin saberlo me hizo sentir que la vida vale la pena vivirla. Nunca va a saber totalmente como y en qué medida me ha curado, porque nunca se lo he dicho. No quiero destruir esa imagen de mi, contándole de mi pasado soy de mala materia, de naturaleza despreciable. Pero Emmett jamás sabría cómo soy en realidad, aquel lado oscuro, malo de mi persona es algo que Emmett jamás vería, y yo me encargaría de que no lo haga, probablemente me deje de amar tan ciegamente. porque él no lo merece, su naturaleza no podría soportarlo, el merece la Rosalie que le ofrezco, fuerte, domable, segura y por momentos tierna

Nunca va a saber que tan agradecida le estoy. Me recostó en la cama y se quedó observándome unos segundos.

- Te ves hermosa. – y lo besé lo bese suavemente, me separé de él, y dije

- Nunca te olvides de que siempre serás importante en mi vida. Nunca. –dije con vehemencia.

-Te amo Rosalie. – me besó, con ternura, hasta que el beso se fue intensificando. Él lo merecía un poco de reciprocidad en forma de besos y sexo.

* * *

Sentí una leve corriente de aire sobre mi espalda desnuda, y con el pecho sobre la cama, la cual era un desastre. La luz natural invadía toda la espaciosa habitación y hacia relucir el blanco de las sabanas en las que yo estaba envuelta. Cualquiera podría ver la evidencia de lo que había pasado la noche anterior: la ropa regada por cada rincón, (alguna que otra rasgada por cierto), algunos objetos rotos y algunos moretones en mi cuello. Emmett ya no estaba a mi lado.

Me vestí rápido, un vestido cómodo, simple, azul, strapless. Bajé las escaleras. Oí ruidos de la cocina, era Emmett quien intentaba preparar el desayuno.

- Buenos días, srta Hale – dijo mientras abrazaba desde la cintura y me levantaba del suelo.

- Hey tu pierna… ten cuidado.

- Ayer en la noche no te importaba ese detalle. – su mirada traviesa y su sonrisa de niño. – de hecho quería sorprenderte con el desayuno en la cama pero ya que te levantaste… me jalo a la terraza,- siéntate hoy yo te sirvo.-

La terraza era un área amplia con una mirada espectacular a todo Los Ángeles, era el paraíso, había vista mejor de esta ciudad que desde aquí. Lo dudo. El viento estaba mesurado, y empecé a disfrutar los rayos del sol. Luego de un breve beso, Emmett volvió a la cocina, y aproveché el momento para chequear la laptop que estaba encendida.

- Em… - alcé la voz para que oyera. – ya viste lo que sale aquí en esta página web?

- Si, - contestó regresando brevemente a la terraza. – muy gracioso verdad?

"_Jasper Hale presenta a su nueva novia: La multimillonaria socialité Alice Cullen"_

Describir a Alice como una socialité es lo más estúpido en siglos, es tendencioso, Alice dista demasiado de ser una consentida, hueca niña rica. Estaba algo molesta, agradecí nunca aparecer en revistas de gossip, extremadamente malintencionadas.

"_Bellos, jóvenes y ricos''_ – reí un poco, pues la estupidez es simplemente divertida. Que periodista con cabeza de aire, puede escribir algo tan superfluo. Apague la Mac, mientras Emmett traia una bandeja con el desayuno, y se sentó:

- Se ve delicioso, Em, gracias. – Queria empezar a comer el delicioso omelette preparado por Emmet, pero el no parecía moverse, y recordé que éramos dos en una mesa de 4, mierda, ¿acaso estaría esperando que Edward bajase?. Pregunté temiendo a su respuesta - ¿Y tu hermano? – y simulé estar desinteresada. Emmett respondió:

- Nunca regresó debe, estar donde Black, en la mansión de su amigo Jacob.- gran alivio el que sentí. Tenía miedo de ver a Edward como reaccionaria si me viera aquí tan radiante después de lo de ayer. Pensaría que soy la persona mas cínica y descarada, si es que ya no lo piensa, y no quiero que su desprecio aumente, - Así que seguimos solos- Emmett continuó, insinuando otra cosa, y me besó apasionadamente, sonreí suavemente.

- ¿Desayunamos? – dije suavemente, sin tratar de parecer cortante

- Claro, amor.

* * *

Después del desayuno, Emmett subió a hacer un par de llamadas de trabajo y yo me quede en la primera planta, recorriendo la otra parte del departamento, donde habían cuadros modernos, una mesa de villar, el piano de cola, muebles minimalistas, esculturas…

El botón junto al ascensor se encendió, lo cual significaba que alguien pronto iba a entrar en la habitación. Seguramente era Edward. Yo ya me estaba preparando para fingir que nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior me importaba y continuar con la fachada frente a Emmett. Para ignorarlo como de costumbre y seguir con nuestro juego. Solo que no era _él._

Una mujer rubia salió del ascensor, esperé un momento, aguardando que el saliese a continuación, mas no fue así. Usaba unos lentes oscuros, tacones altos, un pantalón gris suelto, y una ligera blusa blanca. Seguía algo consternada por su presencia, decidí preguntar,

- ¿Tu quién eres? – quizá mi voz sonó mas ruda de lo que planeaba en un principio.

- ¿No me reconoces?- traté brevemente pero fue inútil.

- ¿Debería? – dije, esperando ansiosamente su respuesta. La mujer empezó a adentrarse en el departamento, que aparentemente conocía bien.

- ¿Eres Rosalie, verdad? – sonrió un poco. Quedé anonadada.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?– ella ignoró mi pregunta.

- ¿Lo que no entiendo es que haces en el departamento de Edward? – ella conocía a Edward? Y si es así probablemente lo estaba buscando. - ¿Quieres que me presente? Te llevarías una gran sorpresa. – su arrogancia me empezaba a irritar, su sonrisa falsa, su voz, y sus manerismos, el sonido de sus tacones contra el piso.

- Perdón pero no quiero seguir hablando con una extraña. Retírate – pedí cortésmente.

- No me pedirías eso si supieras quien soy.- dijo con voz altanera e logro irritarme cada vez mas. Era indudablemente de ese tipo de personas que caen mal, si tener una razón lógica.

- Sinceramente no me interesa saber quién eres. - dije con impaciencia

- Edward siempre fue _ágil_ – remarcó esa palabra – con las mujeres. ¿Te sorprende saber que eres una mas? – caminaba a paso lento a rededor del mueble, con movimientos felinos.

- ¿Perdón? Te confundes definitivamente. Si estoy aquí es por… - Emmett bajó las escaleras, y se encontró con la escena.

- ¿Tanya? – dijo el con incertidumbre, ella giró la cabeza -

- Hola Emmett – saludó y al mismo tiempo se sacó los lentes de sol. Ahora si tenía certeza absoluta de quien se trataba: Tanya Denali, en persona.

* * *

**Que les pareció? comentarios, criticas, deseos! REVIEWS! por favor, la discusion de Rose y Edward, el pasado de Rosalie, el regreso de Tanya? REVIEWS que me haran feliz es lo unico que pido. Nos leemos prontisimooo :)**


	12. El Regreso II

**Hola, queridos lectores aqui les va el siguiente capitulo. Disfrutenlo, y al final no se olviden de dejar sus impresiones en forma de un Review. Gracias**

* * *

**XII. **

**Edward PoV**

Mentiras.

Engaños.

En eso mi vida se estaba convirtiendo. Una farsa. Antes de que Rosalie llegara a mi vida, no mentía, era absolutamente transparente con mi familia, las personas más importantes de mi vida. Había vivido una mentira con Tanya, en la cual yo era la víctima, esta vez yo era el victimario, el verdugo, aunque Emmett aun seguía ciego, pero ¿hasta cuándo? Esta vez yo fabricaba, escondía, artificiaba, actuaba, simulaba, ¿no fui yo, en un principio el defensor de la verdad?

_- Conozco a mi hermano, no le voy a mentir._

_- Bien, el que tenga el valor de decírselo antes, gana –ella me retó._

_- Si yo se lo digo antes, tú te sales de su vida y te alejas.-_

A Rosalie le pareció una salida justa y eso acordamos, yo no tenía el coraje para hacerlo, era un maldito cobarde que callaba, para que el no viera la realidad: Que me estaba enamorando de su mujer, y que ella en un retorcido sentido, me correspondía, si bien físicamente, no estaba seguro que emociones sentía ella por mi. Si mi hermano no estuviera en el camino, ya le habría pedido que fuese mía, ¿y ella que habría dicho? Rosalie siempre era un misterio, un jeroglífico, era impredecible, y aunque me quisiera se que algo la hubiera contenido de estar conmigo, de entregarse completamente. Todo este caso hipotético rondaba mi cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo, pero claro, si Emmett no existiese, mas el existía, y era mi hermano, y yo era completamente desleal, un sucio traidor que no podía evitar sentirse atraído por su novia.

Entré por la puerta secundaria que daba directamente a la terraza y luego al segundo piso, tratando de evitar a Rosalie y Emmett y sobre todo a los dos juntos.

Escuché voces que venían de la planta de abajo:

- Hola Emmett – yo reconocía esa voz. Se me heló la sangre. Era...

- ¿Tanya? – dudó el.- Tanya, ¿qué haces aquí? – me acerqué a la baranda para observar la escena, siendo muy cauteloso de no ser visto. ¿porque ella estaba aquí, qué carajos hacía aquí? No la había visto en meses, y ahora había vuelto, me puse muy nervioso, no quería verla, me negaba a verla. Solo de escuchar su voz me estremecí.

- Me extraña que no me conozcas, Rosalie Hale. – habló Tanya

- Es mi novia, bueno ya sabes porque ella está aquí, por favor no malintenciones las cosas. – Emmett contestó firme

- Bueno… me da gusto verte Emmett y te veo feliz con tu pareja, es una grata sorpresa. En fin… yo vine a buscar a tu hermano. – confirmé mi sospeche, yo era el objetivo.

-Edward no está, Tanya y sinceramente no sé si él…

- Necesito hablar con él personalmente. – Tanya sonó determinada.

- Tu y el no terminaron bien, y creo…

- Emmett yo solo te pido que le hagas saber que estuve aquí. Lo que Edward haga luego depende solo de él.- fue muy enfática.

- Correcto, Tanya- cedió Emmett- fue muy inesperada tu aparición aquí.

- Y fugaz también, debo irme ya, y ya sabes Edward debe saber que lo vine a buscar, el debe saber. Adiós, Em, adiós Rosalie – Tanya se acercó a Emmett y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de Rosalie también.

Salió luego del departamento y quedé aliviado, ¿porque me estaba buscando, justo ahora? No le dije la última vez que no quería volverla a ver jamás? No tengo ahora el menor deseo de verla menos de sostener una conversación con ella, me costaría demasiado esfuerzo ser civilizado y cortes, ella no merecía ni un poco de amabilidad de mi parte.

Emmett y Rosalie quedaron solos. El la abrazó por la cintura y coloco su mentón en su hombro parecía seguir analizando la visita, y parecía contrariada.

- ¿Se lo vas contar a tu hermano? – preguntó ella, con la voz apagada.

- ¿Sobre qué? – Emmett no parecía querer conversar, sino disfrutar del momento con su novia.

- Sobre Tanya. – murmuró ella, aun así pudo oírlo, era como si se resistiese a nombrarla.

- Tanya significó mucho en la vida de Edward. Tiene derecho a saber que ella lo está buscando.

- ¿Se lo vas a decir?

- El debe saber. Lo que Edward haga luego depende solo de él.- Rosalie se soltó de su agarre, y se volteó a encararlo.

- Esas no son tus palabras. Son las de Tanya.

- Pero Tanya tiene razón. Edward debe decidir.

- ¿Tanya tiene razón? – dijo exaltándose.

- Mi amor, creo que ese es asunto de ambos.

- Es claro que Edward no quiere verla.

- Ahora depende de él. ¿Porque estas molesta?

- ¿Quieres saber que me molesta? – Emmett quedó algo intrigado ante la respuesta de Rosalie. –lo que más me irrita es que tú te dejes manipular por las personas.

- ¿Qué?

- Hace un instante repetiste exactamente lo que Tanya dijo, no tienes acaso criterio propio, no puedo creer que seas tan persuasible, tan… débil. – Emmett quedó perplejo. Rosalie podía ser tan hiriente muchas veces.- No puedo creerlo, viene una cualquiera a convencerte y con diez palabras te pone a su favor. Ignoraba que fueras tan manipulable, eso es lo que realmente me irrita. – sentenció.

- Mi amor… yo… - trató de excusarse.- no estoy a favor de Tanya, en lo absoluto. – Rosalie estaba empezando a subir las escaleras, ignorando a Emmett – Rose no te vayas. Rose.. – suplicó Emmett, sus palabras le dolieron, mi hermano se oía herido, ¿por qué Rosalie había armado esa escena? Estaba en realidad furiosa con Emmett por sus debilidades, o la razón, como lo sospecho, es otra. Hablaría con ella, ahora.

* * *

**Rosalie PoV**

No estaba molesta con Emmett, estaba furiosa por alguna razón, pero ciertamente no con él. Necesitaba una excusa para separarme de él, y estar un rato, sola. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? ¿Qué quería con Edward? Según lo que me había contado Alice, Tanya jugó un rol en la vida de él, como Royce jugó en la mía: habían sido dos pasiones intensas y obsesivas.

Si el regresara a mi vida, yo lo rechazaría automáticamente, pues me jure nunca más, volver a caer en esa autodestrucción. ¿El haría lo mismo?, ¿la rechazaría?, y ¿porque me importaba todo esto?

- ¿Celosa? – sentí palidecer al escuchar esa voz. Era Edward, tomándome desprevenida. Eligió perfectamente el lugar, el sabía que Emmett no saldría a la terraza, donde estábamos ahora. Traté de recomponerse lo más pronto posible.

- Eres un ególatra Cullen. – Expandí mi sonrisa a más no poder, tratando de intimidarlo un poco.

- Te escuché algo molesta por la presencia de Tanya en mi casa. – Edward se tocó la barbilla.

- No por las razones que supones. –lo dije con tal convencimiento. Avanzó dos pasos hacia mi. Edward sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo, lo encendió y fumó; se apoyó en el balcón externo. – y deja de espiarnos, quieres?

- ¿cómo quieres que evite escuchar tus gritos? Tremenda la escena que armaste hace un momento, te diviertes lastimándolo? lo le dijiste a Emmett lo hirió.

- No intervengas en nuestros asuntos. – enuncié firme.

- Fuiste tú la que comenzó a meterse en mis asuntos.

- Entonces me disculpo por intentar salvarte de una zorra. – el rió secamente.

- Eres una caja de sorpresas, ¿desde cuándo estas tan informada de mis asuntos personales?

- Desde que Alice y yo somos amigas. Se mucho sobre ti, Cullen. Pero entiéndelo: no me puedes importar menos. – ya me estaba retirando de ahí, no tenia sentía seguir esta conversación, pero él me sujeto fuertemente del brazo antes de que huyera de ahí.

- Eso es lo que tú dices. – dijo el acercándose demasiado a mi rostro.

- Me sueltas ahora o grito

- A ver hazlo- en menos de 4 segundos me solté de su agarre y enseguida era yo la que lo cogía del antebrazo.

- 12 años de karate me enseñaron esto. Y volviendo al tema de Tanya vuelve con ella, a ver si puedes ser más infeliz de lo que ya eres. – su rostro se deformó y la ligera sonrisa que tenia se borró. Hoy había herido a alguien más, y sin proponérmelo.

* * *

**Edward PoV**

Una pequeña maleta de cuero negro estaba tendida sobre mi cama, mientras yo lanzaba dentro de ella dos camisas y una corbata muy fina que me había regalado Esme, sin el menor afán de hacerlo bien, estaba cansado de viajes y sobre todo algo rabioso por la conversación con Rosalie. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirme infeliz? Hacia un par de horas que habíamos intercambiado palabras, por decirlo amablemente, y el impacto que ella podía tener en mi humor, perduraba.

-¿Empacando? – preguntó Emmett. Había entrado a mi habitación muy sigilosamente y de sorpresa.

Solo hice una mueca, no estaba de humor para hablar, era difícil encarar a Emmett. Y peor aun mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Cuál es el destino ahora? – preguntó animado.

-Japón, solo serán 2 semanas al otro lado del mundo.

- En dos semanas puede pasar mucho. Te podrías enamorar de una linda asiática. – dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa en la cara intentando hacer una broma y levantar mi humor.

-Pfff, no lo creo. – cerré la maleta, y abrí la siguiente para repetir el aburrido proceso de empacar.

Hubo un gran silencio antes de que el continuase.

-Edward, - hizo otra corta pausa- Tanya vino hoy a buscarte.

-No me interesa, ni ella ni lo que venga a decir.

-Seguro? La olvidaste? Me alegro, en serio – me palmeó la espalda- es momento para una nueva persona en tu vida. Quizá Alice o Rose te pueden presentar a alguna de sus amigas…

.Em, por favor. No necesito a nadie.

-Eso es lo que yo decía cuando estaba soltero.

-Prefiero ahorrarme peleas como la de hoy – mierda, hable de más. Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿qué hice?

-¿Lo escuchaste? – preguntó el algo avergonzado

-Lo siento em, yo… - no tenia excusas

- No, es comprensible, estamos en tu casa.

-Y por supuesto, pueden quedarse hasta cuando quieran, aunque yo parta mañana.

-Yo regreso hoy a Seattle y Rose, ya volvió a su casa. – se sentó al borde de la cama y parecía querer profundizar en el tema. Resopló algo frustrado- maldición, una relación cuesta trabajo, tengo que ser franco, pero yo la amo, la entiendo, más allá de los defectos.

-Disculpa hombre no tienes que explicarte, en serio.

- A veces ocurren peleas Edward… y

-Emmett no des explicaciones – sonó más rudo de lo que había intentado.

-Edward ¿tú crees que seis meses son suficientes para conocer a alguien? – preguntó el rápidamente.

- Yo estuve con Tanya 3 años, y nunca la acabé de conocer bien.

- Si entiendo bien tu mensaje, el tiempo no importa lo que importa son los momentos valiosos que se pasan juntos, y en seis meses puedes saber que ella es la mujer de tu vida. Gracias, Edward. – volvió a palmearme la espalda y salió de mi habitación. Se había ido tan sigilosamente como había entrado.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, escriban Reviews solo asi podre mejorar esta historia.**

**REWIEWS Y MAS REVIEWS.**

**Hasta pronto!**


	13. Strong as death, sweet as love

**HOLAAAA queridos lectores, se que ha sido una pausa larga muy laaaaaaarga, ya estoy de regreso con esta historia, siendo sincera nunca abandonó mi mente, y deseaba retomarla con muchas ganas, por cuestiones de tiempo, no habia podido antes.**

**Aqui va.**

* * *

**Emmett PoV**

Rosalie llevaba hoy un vestido amarillo muy hermoso, llamativo y sensual, como ella. ¿Existía en la tierra en el universo alguien más hermoso que ella? ¿Cómo era posible tanta belleza reunida en una sola persona? Retrocedí la silla para que ella se sentase y tomé asiento estaba nervioso y mis manos temblaban, y de cuando en cuando sonreía de los nervios. Trataba de controlarme. Inhalar y exhalar repetidas veces.

El mozo nos trajo dos copas de champagne.  
Tenía miedo de tener un bloqueo y perder la memoria. Ella me saco de mis musitaciones

-Em, allí hay unos hombres que nos están señalando, no me siento cómoda.- dijo con suave voz.

-Tranquila, amor debe ser que se dieron cuenta que eres tu.- ella gozaba de ser el centro de atención, pero se sentía invadida.

-Si te sientes intranquila, puedo pedir que nos lleven a un salón privado. – ofrecí

-No es necesario. Quedémonos. -Le acaricié la mejilla.

Sus labios eran color vino, y tenía un peinado tipo años 40, se veía como una diosa. Era mi diosa. Saco de su bolso un cigarrillo largo, me apresuré a alcanzarle fuego.

Primera fumada, y se recostó un poco en el asiento, su semblante había cambiado a uno más relajado.

_Este era el momento_.

Cogí la mano libre, y la besé delicadamente sin romper el contacto visual que había entre ambos, ella sonreía tibiamente, aquella sonrisa que solo me dedicaba a mí, y solo a mí.

–Soy muy feliz contigo, Rosalie, siempre. -ella sabía que yo la amaba más que a nada, pero como a todas las mujeres le fascinaba oírlo una vez mas de mis labios.-Te amo- tomé un tono más serio, pero a la vez dulce. Clavó su mirada de ojos azules en los míos. – eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Te amo. Es inimaginable cuanto te puedo llegar amar Rose. Lo que provocas en mí, no se puede comparar con nada de lo que yo haya vivido antes.

-Eres muy especial para mi Emmett, lo eres y no ha habido nadie como tú en mi pasado.- terminó de fumar el cigarrillo y esta vez fue ella quien me acarició la mejilla y se acercó a mí intentando besarme. Lo hizo. Esperaba que el mozo trajera lo que había preparado. Aparecieron los violines y la bandeja de plata cubriendo ese objeto preciado que cambiaría mi vida y la suya. Lo colocó sobre la mesa. Chasqueé los dedos y empezó la música.

* * *

**Rosalie PoV**

-Te amo. Es inimaginable cuanto te puedo llegar amar Rose. Lo que provocas en mí, no se puede comparar. – Emmett, importaba cuántas veces le agradeciera al destino haberlo traído a mi vida? a ese ser infinitamente noble que solo veía perfección en mi, incapaz de detectar mis horribles mentiras que lo destruirían? Y aun así, yo sabía que él me amaba más de lo que yo a él, el no dudaría un segundo en darlo todo por mí. Su sentimiento era mayor, y si bien yo le correspondía, me odiaba por no poder amarlo de la manera que el merecía.

-Eres muy especial para mi Emmett, lo eres y no ha habido nadie como tu en mi pasado.- Hice el cigarrillo a un lado. Lo besé. Me separé de el, cuando un mozo y el músico llegaron a nuestra mesa.

Yo sabía de que se trataba todo esto, lo intuía desde que me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que preguntar, el era muy apegado a las convenciones y esta escena la había visto ya en una película llena de clichés hollywoodense. Levanté la bandeja, y cogió la pequeña caja dorada. Hice un gesto de emoción, más de la cual sentí.

La abrió frente a mí. Un hermoso gigante glamuroso anillo de diamantes se descubrió ante mi.

-Rosalie Hale, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – tendí mi mano. Para que colocara el anillo. Y lo besé

¿Cómo podía decir que no?

* * *

**Edward PoV**

Alice se quedó en mi departamento durante mi viaje a Japón. Sabía que ella me estaría esperando a mi regreso.

- Edward, -dijo muy emocionado, y se colgó de mi cuello para abrazarme. – Te extrañé mucho hermanito. – esto me encantaba de Alice era muy expresiva y tierna. – dime, ¿qué me trajiste? – y bueno algo convenida.

- Alice, primero déjame entrar, descansaré, luego desempaco y por ultimo te daré tu regalo. – Alice hizo una mueca de enojo.

- Espero que no sea ninguna horrible playera parecida a la que me diste la otra vez, cuando llegaste de tu viaje a España. – Le hice creer que la traje de Madrid, pero la verdad es que la compré en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, una playera roja con un estampado de un toro.

- No, no –negué con la cabeza. – Esta vez si me acordé de ti. –me miró extrañada. – quiero decir eh… eh… luego te doy lo que te compré. Pensé que estarías con Jasper.

- Hace unos días partió a Marruecos a rodar una película. Lo extraño muchísimo… Pero Edward, ya pues, desempaca, quiero ver mi regalo. – mi celular había empezado a vibrar.

-Momento, duende. – Leí la pantalla. Era Garrett, el director artístico de Vogue, y el encargado de hacer la edición especial, donde Rosalie y yo trabajamos.

- Garrett, que ocurre?

- ¿Donde estas Edward?-dijo con prisa

- en casa, acabo de llegar de viaje

- ¿y que haces todavía en tu pent-house, Edward acaso no recibiste mi mail? Tienes una entrevista hoy mismo. En una hora.

-¿qué?

-Es para cerrar la edición especial de la revista y debes estar presente. Ya todo el equipo esta aquí- y eso incluía a Rosalie.

Alice salió de la cocina con una botella de champagne en mano. Me puse de nuevo la chaqueta.

-Heyyyy ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Voy a salir.- mi voz salió sin emoción.

-de ninguna forma. Acabas de llegar no vas a celebrar conmigo? -

- ¿Y qué estás celebrando?

- Que pronto aumentaremos la familia.. – frené en seco

- ¿Alice estas embarazada? – era muy joven para tener hijos, aunque por otro lado me alegraba que Jasper fuera el padre.

- NO, tonto.

- ¿Te vas a a casar?- también me lo esperaba de Alice era muy impulsiva, y a pesar del corto tiempo de su relación lo haría.

- NO. Yo No. Habrá boda, pero no de nosotros. – inmediatamente después se me vino a la cabeza, la imagen de Emmett y Rosalie, anunciando su matrimonio. Y no podía, no quiero creerlo.

- Entonces Em…

- Si, Edward, hace 2 días Emmett le pidió matrimonio, estoy demasiado emocionada, emocionadísima, o te imaginas, yo me dedicare a organizar esa boda, todo será perfecto. Te imaginas a Rosalie en vestido de novia. Y luego de la boda, tendrán hijos, te imaginas un bebe en nuestra familia todo va a ser hermoso, claro porque será un Cullen. –

Mi mente se silencio.

Quedó En Blanco.

Rosalie.

De. Blanco.

En. Blanco.

Procesando.

Tal. Noticia.

Di dos pasos gigantes hasta llegar al ascensor. Salí de prisa, tenía que verla.

-Edward, a donde vas? El champagne!- grito Alice.

* * *

La reconocí por detrás. Hoy se veía diferente, usaba un vestido floral que le entallaba muy bien al cuerpo, su pequeña cintura y su gran busto. Usualmente ella traía ropa de color rojo, lo cual denota su pasión y carácter. Me acerqué a ella y la giré hacia mí.

Estaba más que sorprendida, asustada. Nunca la había visto de esa forma. Hoy estaba sencilla, aun así impactante; menos desenfadada y mas afable, bellísima. Y lo más raro: dócil.

-es verdad?- ella sabía a que me refería naturalmente. Bajo la mirada, casi con vergüenza y sin valor.

Fue entonces cuando vi ese resplandeciente anillo dorado en uno de sus dedos. Sonreí amargamente.

-Me voy por unos días, y todo cambia, ya veo. Felicidades. -Me fui de prisa antes de que estallara de rabia.

* * *

**Rosalie Pov**

Edward había llegado repentinamente, y yo quedé en estado de shock al verlo, varios días sin él, me hicieron sentir su falta y no esperaba que nuestro encuentro fuera algo brusco.

-¿Es verdad?- Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. El compromiso. El anillo. La boda. ¿Emmett no se lo había dicho? Quizá sí y venia a que yo se lo confirme, a escucharlo de mis labios, a que de una vez destruya _"esto"_ que teníamos. Fui tan cobarde que no pude pronunciar palabra alguna. No abandonaban mi garganta. Lo vio, vio ese símbolo de que ahora sí y de una buena vez me casaría con su hermano, y para siempre. Sonrió, su expresión pareció mas amarga que feliz.

-Me voy por unos días, y todo cambia, ya veo. Felicidades.- parpadee y ya no estaba más a mi lado.

Yo estaba a punto de quebrarme, sin embargo me mantuve fuerte. Ya habría tiempo para eso.

-Rosalie, la entrevistadora ya está aquí, donde esta Edward?- apareció Garrett de repente.

-No lo sé, ocúpate de pasar la entrevista para otro día Garrett. Estoy indispuesta- me excusé.

-Rosalie, no puedes irte. -Cogi mi bolso y me largue de ahí. Iría tras él.

* * *

Lo encontré a punto de subir a su auto, y de enrumbar camino.

Me pare frente al auto con tal de que no pudiera avanzar. En este preciso instante no estaba segura de lo que fuera hacer, Edward estaba furioso, molesto frustrado.

-Muévete, Rosalie, Muévete – su voz desgarrada mi dolía a mi también

-Tenemos que hablar.

-muévete de una vez! – aumentó la voz para intimidarme.

-Me quedo aquí hasta que me escuches, pásame encima si no quieres.

Hundió su cabeza en el timón, y me acerque hacia el auto y subí.

Por alguna razón ambos estábamos agitados, y el ambiente estaba tan tenso que en cualquier momento explotaría.

-Edward, me hubiera gustado que te enterases por mi...

-Da igual, bájate del auto y vete.- intenté acercar una mano hacia su rostro,

-no. te. atrevas. a. tocarme. – me contuve. -_Te vas a casar. **Con mi hermano.**_ – dijo con esa voz, feroz, dolida, amarga.

-¿Que otra opción tengo? Dime -estaba siendo estúpida, solo quería consolarlo aunque sea un poco. -Me has forzado a esto.

-Eres increíble sinceramente. ¿Como puedes? – dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Y exploté.

-Entonces dile, dile la puta verdad. Gana la maldita apuesta de una vez y se termina todo. – mi voz se descontroló y estaba al borde las lagrimas. – a_unque ni siquiera comenzó,_ **_nunca hubo un nosotros_**.- dije innecesariamente con ganas de lastimarlo. El parecía no querer confrontarme ni pelear. Respiró hondo, y dijo calmado.

-Tu sabias lo que sentía por ti, **_lo que siento por ti.-_** Era una pequeña lágrima escapando lentamente de mis ojos.- Vete, por favor.

Descendí del auto. Y el aceleró rápidamente.

Edward se había ido.

Fue lo mejor, para todos. Ahora estaba sentada en el piso sin poder pararme conteniendo las lágrimas con las manos sosteniendo el peso de mi cabeza y los dedos enredados en mi rubio cabello.

* * *

**Reviews y mas reviews! Por favor! **

**Este capitulo lo reescribi varias veces, creo que esta fue de entre varias la mejor variante.**

**Consejos, comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, tomates o flores... un review, será mas que suficiente.**

**Gracias por leer, actualizare tan pronto pueda ya que estoy con la vena inspiradora.**

**Besos!**


End file.
